Erza Battlecreed
by Battle222
Summary: Ever wondered why Erza didn't even know her last name? When a certain wizard bleeding to death comes to Fairy Tail's doorstep, Erza's past begins to unweave itself. OC Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Name: Roku Battlecreed

Alias: Thunderclap

Age: 19

Sex: male

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 160 lbs.

Likes: pistachios, its his favorite snack (like Erza's strawberry cake)

Dislikes: unnecessary fighting (except if he gets challenged), and anything spicy

Appearance: He has dark gray hair spiked, a lot like Natsu's, but his hair isn't spiked in the front and he is slightly tanned. He wears a black hooded jacket with sleeves always rolled up to his elbows and mostly unzipped. On the jacket are white lines separating the black into squares. He wears blue jeans and black vans on his feet. He always wears a white shirt with a black lighting bolt on the upper chest part of his shirt. His eyes are a friendly golden color.

Magic: Find Out

This story takes place after the Key of the Starry Sky Arc.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"NATSU! DON'T THROW UP ON ME!" Lucy yelled as the train came to a screeching stop. Emerging from the train was a black haired wizard. He was shirtless and only had black pants on. He had a Fairy Tail mark on his chest. Next to come out was a scarlet haired beauty. She had armor on her torso while a blue mini skirt came down from her waist. A flying blue cat came out saying "Aye!" Last to come out was a Blonde with pigtails on her head. She had a blue top and skirt to match. Over her shoulder was an arm leading to a pink haired sickly man. He had a black-long sleeve shirt on with one of the sleeves cut short. A girl with blue hair with a yellow and blue dress followed with her hand glowing on the pink haired man. She had her left hand in a sling.

"Bbbllaahhh," Natsu collapsed onto Gray. Gray had to catch him.

"Don't barf on me, you idiot! We're not even on the train anymore!" Natsu's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh yea. Let's go, Happy!" Natsu ran in the direction of the guild.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy yelled but Natsu was already in full speed. Gray and Erza just shrugged and started running as well. Lucy sighed and ran half-heartedly beside Wendy.

In the Guild.

Natsu burst into the guild, kicking the double doors open, and yelled "I'M HOME!"

Makarov was sitting on the counter while Mirajane and Kinana were cleaning the last of the used cups. "Hm… How did it go?" Makarov said.

"We completed the mission, but Wendy hurt her arm." Erza told him. Wendy held up her arm a little bit in front of him.

"Ya, sorry about getting in the way…" Wendy said with a small grin.

"Success as always!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. He walked over to a table and put his big green backpack down on a table. "I gave those Wyvern a big thrashing!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray interrupted, "you got blown away and Erza had to save you. But I have to admit, hanging on a tree from your underpants takes skill." Gray started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wanna run that by me again no pants?" Natsu challenged.

"Picking a fight, fire tongue?" Gray bumped his head against Natsu's. Natsu threw a punch and knocked Gray square in the face. Gary recoiled and head butted Natsu. Natsu started to throw things at Gray, like tables, chairs, and bottles. Gray would easily dodge them but cause other guild members. A bottle hit the back of Droy's head "WHO THREW THAT!" Droy threw some food at Natsu. Natsu dove to the side and the food hit Marco in the face.

He wiped it off and scowled, "YOUR GONNA GET IT DROY!" Marco charged and someone yelled "FIGHT!" Fairy Tail started having a brawl with everyone involved.

Fairy Tail was having its usual nighttime routine. After they were finished the girls headed to their sleeping places behind the guild since they didn't own fairy hills anymore.

"Lisanna, hurry up and gather the chickens it looks like a storm is coming," Levy said.

"Ok, just don't hold up on me I'll be right there,"

Lisanna was almost done with her task while the storm hit earlier than expected, a lot earlier.

In the "Girls Hall"

Girls Hall was a place for the former fairy hills residence since they had no place to go to after they lost the land to Twilight Ogre. It had just enough rooms for everyone. Each containing one bed, one mirror, and one medium sized desk. There was only one big bathroom in the middle of the rooms with five sinks and one big mirror along with five toilet stalls. There where six showers each divided by a curtain.

Levy, Evergreen, Erza, Mirajane, Kana, Juvia, and Wendy were all in the bathroom brushing their teeth with their pj's on. Wendy looked up and noticed the storm.

"I thought the storm was further away," said Wendy.

"Oh no Lisanna's still out there! I'll make sure she's okay," exclaimed Mirajane

"No I'll go, you already showed right, I didn't even get a chance to yet," Evergreen said.

"Okay Ever, but be car—" Erza was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming.

"LISANNA!" They yelled in unison, and Erza already requipping her sword in hand.

They rushed out of the back building, through the mud and whipping winds to find Lisanna with her hand covering her mouth in shock. The rest of the girls followed her gaze and saw an unconscious figure leaning on a tree. The man, who looked about nineteen, was soaked and had a gash on his chest bleeding, visible through the slash mark on his shirt. He had dark silver hair and was muttering something in his restless sleep.

"Bring him inside the guild! He's been wounded!" Erza shouted, while Cana and Mirajane picked up the man with one arm around each of their shoulders.

Inside The Guild

"So your telling me he just showed up in a storm like this?" Makarov rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he questioned them.

"Hai, Lisanna saw him while finishing up some chores," Mirajane added.

He had scratches all over his body but the main wound would be the big, almost surgical slash over his chest.

"Bandage him up and tend to his wounds, after that put him in the infirmary and tie his arms and legs to the bed posts. We still don't know what his intensions are," Makarov decided.

Before the man could be carried off on a small gurney to the back he said one word while unconscious.

"…Er…za…"

Everyone stopped and looked back at the scarlet haired girl. She had a surprised, and frozen look on her face and stared at the almost lifeless body. The wizards carrying the man snapped back to reality and proceeded to the back.

"Erza… Our new visitor seems to know you, have any clue to give us toward his identity?" Makarov asked.

Still frozen by the fact about how he knew her name she responded moments later "…I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Awake**

Guild Infirmary

Five of the six beds in the infirmary were empty but the other one had a man with bandages all over his body and glowing handcuffs on each limb. Light was filling up the room from the window next to his bed. He had his jacket and shirt off showing bandages covering his torso completely and his arms covered also. By the look of it he was still unconscious.

A pink haired figure with a white-checkered scarf kick the door open and it slammed against the wall with a big bang. Following him was Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu please, We know we don't know if he's a good or bad guy yet but he's seriously hurt and we don't want to wake him up," Lucy said trying to calm Natsu down

"Yah Fire-mouth what if he wakes up and kicks your ass to next week?" Gray said sarcastically.

"Want to say that again ice brain?"

"I'd be happy too!" Gray said butting foreheads with Natsu

"He doesn't look that bad of a guy," Happy pointed out.

"Yah but coming in the middle of the night, scratched up like that, and saying Erza's name isn't something that we can just slide," said Lucy

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"He's breathing regularly and it seems that he will make a full recovery,"

"Oh hi Mirajane, were you here last night when it happened?" asked Lucy while Gray and Natsu were fighting in the background.

"Yes, and poor Lisanna almost had a heart attack,"

"So when do we get to see what's up with this guy?" Natsu said while he held Gray in a headlock.

"Yah I wanna know why he's here!" Gay said while switching the headlock to Natsu's head instead.

"We don't know exactly when he'll wake up but we need to tell Master Makarov as soon as he does. He might wake up later today or in the next three days," Mirajane explained

"Alright so when so we should check up on this la—" Lucy was interrupted by the sound of groaning and yawning.

The figure on the bed started to move and shift, this made Natsu and Gray stop right away. The sleeping man's eyelids slowly began to open to revel golden eyes under his gray bangs. He looked around and asked "Where…"

"Your in Fairy Tail, a wizard guild" Mirajane explained.

The man reached for his hurting head but was stopped short by the magical handcuff. "Wha…?"

"We're sorry but you came in the middle of the night with a slash through your shirt, so we weren't sure who you were exactly, but you could expl—"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Natsu yelled and grabbed the man's shirt and was shaking him vigorously.

Before he could say something a scarlet haired girl with silver armor on opened the door and entered while Natsu climbed off the bed and had a terrified look on his face.

"Mirajane please tell the Makarov that he's awake," Erza commanded

"Oh, sure right away" Mirajane scurried out of the room in search for Makarov.

"So now your awake, now you can tell me everything about how you came to fairy tail." Erza said in a stern voice.

"Uh…" the golden-eyed man said.

Lucy pulled Erza off to the side and explained to her "It doesn't seem like he's a bad guy so far why don't we be a little less hostile and see where it goes."

Erza nodded and moved to the bed with the same stern look on her face. Then she jumped on the bed and shook him just like Natsu and yelled "WHE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"NOT LIKE THAT" Lucy shouted while trying to pry Erza off the bed.

It went on like that for a little while with Erza shaking the guy up for ten minutes straight, Lucy trying to get Erza to stop, Natsu and Gray fighting each other for some random reason, and Happy flying around thinking about fish. A small man stepped into the room and grew at least eight times his normal height and yelled "STOP IT YOU BRATS!" All five of them stopped and lined up instinctively.

"CANʻT YOU SEE WE HAVE A GUEST!" Makarov shouted and turned into his normal height while golden eyes stared at him with amazement. Makarov moved to the bed and jumped up to a seat and sat down.

"Hello I'm Makarov the former guild master. What's your name?"

"Uh… The name's Roku. Roku Battlecreed"

"Hm… Roku, nice name."

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry to ask you this but are you here for any particular reason?"

"No I'm just, I'm just passing through… um"

"What are you here for?"

"Uh… can you take these off me first" Roku said holding his wrists up.

"Oh of coarse!"

1 minute later

"Thanks, those started to hurt." Roku said.

"Yes so what where you going to say?" Makarov asked.

"And why where you so cut up?" Natsu butted in.

"I was just actually just passing through, thanks for the patch up." Roku got up and started to put on his torn shirt when Mirajane handed him a new, orange shirt.

"Here I didn't want you to go around with a torn up shirt like that."

"Oh… ah, thanks,"

He put on his new orange shirt and grabbed his black jacket. He said thanks again for the shirt and started to head out the door only to be caught by the collar and pulled right back in onto a wooden chair. It was the armored, scarlet haired girl.

"Hey what's the big id—"

"There's just a little problem with you leaving," Erza stood with her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"And what would that be?" Roku said with little enthusiasm.

"How do you know Erza?" Erza asked.

"But Er—" Lucy's mouth got cupped by Erza's hand and saw the look in her eyes. She was going to dry every little detail out of this before she let him know anything about who she was.

Roku choked and gulped in fear of what she said and lost a little conviction in leaving. "How do you…"

"You talk in your sleep." Erza still continuing to glare.

Roku put a cheeky smile on his face and said, "She's just, uh… she's a friend."

Erza didn't but it and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up a little bit off his chair. She was angry and had every right too. So far every person from her past had tried to hurt her. "Don't lie to me"

"Whoa this is getting a little too uncomfortable for my taste," With that Roku disappeared and left everyone dumbfounded.

"Wha… WHERE DID HE GO?" Natsu yelled.

"So he is a wizard," Happy said cheerfully.

"Wait he's still here!" Natsu sniffed into the air and found his scent and ran to the front door of fairy tail. It cracked a bit open before Natsu tackled the air and took down something with a thud.

"GOTCHA!"

"Get off of me!"

"No way!"

"Good going Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the main room.

The rest of the guild seemed to be staring because it looked like Natsu was hanging on to someone that wasn't there. Roku reappeared and the rest of the guild said in unison "OOOHHH."

"I said get off of me!" Roku struggled to get out of Natsu's grasp.

"No way!" Natsu still held his grasp. Roku didn't notice Mirajane walking over to him and handcuffing herself to him.

Roku looked at her and pleaded, "listen I don't want to you get involved in this." No one moved from their spots. Roku sighed, "Fine." Roku sat up with his wrist still hanging. "Well I guess you got me, sit down this might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

"It was the day of the festival,"

It was a peaceful day in a small city; it looked like it was going to have a fair this coming night. The adults were rushing around hanging decorations and banners, while some were setting up food stands and lights. In the middle of the road were two kids. One was very little, about the age of four and the other looked to be about eleven. The four-year-old boy had dark silver hair and had gleaming yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a little lighting bolt on top of it along with black shorts. He was holding on to the hand of a red, shorthaired girl with chocolate eyes wearing a white spaghetti strap dress draping to her knees.

"Hey it's the Battlecreed kid!" one of the adults shouted

The Battlecreed family was pretty much the family that always had the best type of magic. The requip magic, they could take of at least ten people at a time with their swordplay and magic.

"Yah that's Erza, and isn't that Roku, He's so cute!" one of the women shouted

Roku blushed, and Erza just smiled and waved to the people and pulled Roku along.

"It's alright there just being friendly." Erza whispered to him.

"Uh… yah," Roku said nervously.

"Stop being so nervous you're by me now, remember?" Roku hesitated then nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to the house, mom might be done with the food."

Erza pulled Roku along the path and later ended up in front of a big house that looked a lot like a blacksmith building. Smoke was billowing from several areas on the roof. I was painted red and had a big sign on it in black letters saying "BATTLECREED." It was Erza's house, and Roku's house soon enough.

"Come on!" Erza ran in with Roku in tow.

When they walked in the first person they spotted was a big man with black hair rolling down his neck to the middle of his back. His beard must have been the same length as it reached his big yet strong belly, he had dark mysterious brown eyes. This is Rigor, Erza's dad. He was banging hot metal with his hammer while on the anvil. The place seemed so hot Roku could melt on the spot.

"Oi, Erza I see you took Roku with you today, did you see anything interesting." His voice was rugged but for some reason comforting and full of happiness.

"Not really, we just saw the people setting up for the festival. Can't wait till tonight! Isn't that right Roku?"

Roku just nodded again in agreement and down casted his head, he's never been at a festival before. Erza looked at him and frowned "Hey where's mom is she done cooking yet?"

"Almost, you know she's been working in the forge again right?" Rigor said.

"Yah it's for Roku's sword right?" Ezra asked.

"Yep, soon he'll be able to call himself Battlecreed." Rigor said cheerfully.

Roku looked up with glee in his face and managed a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for his sword even though he couldn't requip.

"There's that smile! Now go see mom, she's in the living room." Rigor suggested.

Roku blushed and was dragged by Erza into the other room "Let's go Roku!"

Erza barged into the living room; it had about four three-seated couches, which were all green. It had a chimney big enough to fit three Rigors into it. Next to the couches was the kitchen. It had a giant stove and oven, it seemed to have space to fit 50 full chickens inside. There was a granite counter that went across the room. It was covered almost fully with enough food to feed half of the city.

"Oi, Hi you two."

A lady with beautiful scarlet hair was in the kitchen. She had a figure of a goddess and had green eyes. She had rosy cheeks and full lips to match. She was wearing a green blouse and a white apron covering it. She had short jeans on which where tattered at the end. This is Erza's mom, Jannet.

"See anything interesting on your trip?" she asked.

"Not a lot, people setting up and making food. You know the usual and let me just say that none of those people cook as good as you!" Erza said with a smile and Roku copied at the exact same time.

Jannet chuckled, "Nah some have secret recipes that just explode when you taste them."

"Hey uh… so did you finish it?" Erza asked cutely. She knows that she's been pestering her mother about it for about a month now.

"The sword? Not yet but I'm sssooo close, I might even have it done tomorrow." Jannet winked at Roku and He smiled almost ear to ear.

'Tomorrow I get my sword! Tomorrow I get my sword!' Roku thought and smiled brightly. Erza saw his reaction and couldn't help but smile herself.

"We're gonna go upstairs and get ready for the festival, be back in a bit!" Erza grabbed Roku's arm and swept him off his feet up the stairs.

They were in Ezra's room and it was filled with prototype armor and a couple weapons. It had two beds and a giant walk-in closet. Every Battlecreed had one because of how much armor they had. Roku looked around in amazement.

Roku has actually never seen this part of the house. The only other time he visited was when he got a tour of the house a few days ago. He had to go back to his foster home after that.

Roku had been alone most of his life. He was left alone at the orphanage since he was three months old. He was alone till he met this family. They were happy and even more so happy to call him theirs. He was so very happy.

"So what do you think?" Erza asked

"Awesome…" Roku replied. Erza was the only one that Roku opened up too. Everyone else didn't seem trust worthy to him.

"Great since you and I will be sharing this room as of tomorrow!"

'That's right, how could I forget I get move in tomorrow!' Roku thought

"You know we'll have to be best friends if we want to live in the same room so how about we make a promise?" Erza said excitedly

"A … promise?" Roku said.

Erza grabbed one of his hands, took his pinky and lased it with her's.

"This means that I will always protect you no matter what!" Erza said with conviction.

Roku looked surprised but then came back and shouted, "The same goes for me!" They stayed like that for a minute before Erza broke their gaze with a blinding smile.

"Great alright let's get ready for the fest—" A great rumbling sound came an alarm followed after.

Roku covered his ears "what's happening?"

Jannet appeared after coming up the stairs "Are you two alright?"

"Yah! What's happening?" Erza yelled.

"Wizard siege, all available wizards at the beach!" Rigor yelled from downstairs.

"We'll be back don't worry try to get to safety, you two need to be safe."

"But Mom…" Erza said.

"Honey I need you to protect Roku, he needs you." She said it with a smile. Roku didn't feel reassured by it at all, he didn't want to lose this family, not now.

They all made it out of the house and about 100 yards from it when it exploded from a magic blast coming from the beach. The city was in chaos and wizards in black robes and masks with David's star on them were roaming the city and attacking anyone still there. The building where crumbling and falling apart, the ones that seemed a little intact were on fire.

"Kids head over the hill, there should be a shelter there head there now!" Rigor yelled while wizards were jumping at Erza's parents.

"Run kids!" Jannet yelled while both Rigor and her summoned two swords in each hand and started to fend of the wizards.

Erza took hold of Roku's hand and started running. "They'll be fine don't worry!" she said without looking back. Roku looked back to see a horrific seen. Erza's parents were being pushed to their limit, even they couldn't handle the 60 wizards coming at them and then a wizard without a mask showed up. He had a black Balbo beard and shaved head. He took a look at the parents and then looked above them to see us running. He smirked and evil smirk and lifted his hand to form a green ball that seemed to spell doom for Roku and Erza. He threw it and before it could hit, Rigor and Jannet stepped up and took the final blow for them and collapsed in a ragdoll effect.

Roku lost his way of thinking. He looked at Erza who still had her head turned forward.

He could see a barn-looking house and ran with Erza to make it to the barn.

Roku knew this could be it for both him and Erza.

"Erza…" Roku said. Erza lifted a wood plank to revel a hiding spot under the barn.

"It's too small! Erza we can't—" Erza pulled Roku's shirt and threw him into the hiding spot.

"STAY ALIVE ROKU! Whatever you do don't come out!" She was crying. She just didn't want Roku to get hurt.

"BUT ERZA—!"

"I promised I'd protect you and that's what I'm doing!" Erza slammed the wood plank shut and put stones and heavy boxes to keep him in.

"Well well well. Looky here the last Battlecreed" said a sick creepy voice. Roku was about to scream but stopped at a new voice.

Erza shook and trembled in front of his dark and twisted aura.

"Where's the other one?"

"I'm the only one here!" Erza screamed.

"No matter. It seems that you can't use magic yet hm? This is perfect! I kill your parents and now get to take the only thing that will remind us of them." He laughed a wicked laugh.

Erza yelled and charged him with the concealed knife she had strapped to her waist. She was blown back by the enemy's magic and the force moved the boxes away from Roku's hiding entrance. He kept still, frozen by the fear of dying.

"You know what kid? I'm gonna kill you!" Another blast came and sent Erza flying against the wall.

Two wizards in black walked up to her with wooden staffs and started to beat her. Erza started screaming and each hit made her scream more until a blow was struck on her head and the screaming stopped. Roku froze and shut his eyes, afraid of what happened.

"Oh still alive?" the voice said. Roku opened his eyes with relief. "We'll take her to the tower for work, she'll live as a slave for the rest of her life."

Roku clenched his fists and started tearing up.

"Let's go." The evil men's footsteps faded away.

Half and hour later Roku emerged from his hiding spot and stepped outside the barn. What he saw was a city destroyed, ships leaving the beach, and no Erza. Roku collapsed on the ground and started crying. The worst cry of his life. "…Erza…"

"And I swore that I would find Erza no matter how long it took, I made that promise with her 15 years ago, and I'm gonna find her and protect her no matter what." Roku said.

"Erza do you remember any of this" Lucy whispered to her.

Erza froze "I…Battlecreed?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

"Yep that's what happened" Roku sighed and finished

Everyone in Fairy Tail seemed to crowd around Roku telling his story. Some were wide eyed and some were even crying "That can't be it, right? What's next?" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"Well I guess after that I started searching for a way to get magic, I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her without any magic. So I wanted to join a guild and learn magic." Roku explained

"So what guild did you join?" Levy asked

"Uh, actually I never joined one. I met up with my master, Master Grote. He's an old guy with a big beard, he wore purple robes and told me 'all magic manifests in it's own way I can not teach you magic until you find your magic yourself' and after I found out how MY magic worked he trained me and made it stronger until the point that he decided that I could go searching for Erza. That was three years ago." Roku said.

"So what's your magic? I know you can turn invisible but what else?" Natsu said.

"Wanna find out?"

"HELL YEAH! Let's go right now!" Natsu yelled

Natsu headed outside with fire already in his hands. Roku followed with his hands behind his head and walked out casually. The rest of Fairy Tail followed them and Makarov didn't even stop them, he was curious to see what the new visitor could do.

"Ready yet?" Natsu asked, while rolling his arms.

"Ready when you are!" Roku said spreading his legs and putting his hands into fists.

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms, "Do you really think that they should be fighting?"

"Well he seems fine, maybe he heals fast?" Mirajane responded

Natsu charged and Roku's hands were surrounded by mini tornados. They both punched at the same time and hit each other's right fist. They jumped backwards and Natsu recognized the magic. "Wind magic right?" Roku just had an emotionless face.

"Natsu's seen that magic before he can handle it!" Happy said but the rest of them were a little nervous and anticipating this fights end.

"My bets on Natsu, he's powerful all right," A man whispered to another.

"I don't know how Roku's gonna counter Nastu's fire" He whispered back.

Like before, Natsu sent heat into the air and sucked the air into a higher altitude. Roku's fists lost its surrounding wind. "Hah, How's that?" Natsu yelled

Before Natsu could boast anymore, a lighting bolt struck his chest and he sent flying into a tree. "Wha…?"

"Storm magic, winds that can tear down houses, while lighting that can kill." Roku crossed his arms and said, "Are you done?"

"Not yet! I'm all revved up!" Natsu yelled and charged.

"Oh boy," Roku responded and took a stance, but something was wrong. Roku's eyes lost a little gleam in them and he fell to one knee. He was clenching his chest tight and was groaning in pain. Natsu stopped his fists and watched his opponent crumble.

"See I told you he couldn't fight," Lucy stated.

"AAAAAHHHH," Roku yelled and a small black magic circle popped up on his chest. Four black chains started to emerge from the circle. "Quick… ugh… knock… Ah! me out!" Roku said. Fairy Tail was mostly frozen except for Erza who walked up to him and proceeded to punch him in the gut as hard as she could to knock him out.

"Looks like he still has things to tell us after all," Makarov said

20 minutes later

Levy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy were all in the room and circling Roku on the same infirmary bed.

"I wonder what that was about?" Lucy asked.

"I think he's a pirate, you know with the chains and all," Happy stated.

"Happy that's ridicules! He must be a dolphin riding clown!" Natsu nodded and agreed at his own statement.

"I don't even want to know how you came to that conclusion!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

Erza stared at Roku carefully 'Roku… who are you?' Erza said.

Roku woke up just like how he did last time, minus the handcuffs.

"Thanks for that, uh… wait I don't know any of your names," Roku said. They blinked at each other and realized also that they didn't give out their names the first time they met him.

"That's funny, I told my whole life story to you guys and I don't even know your names," Roku smiled.

"I'm Natsu!"

"Lucy"

"Gray,"

"Happy!"

"Wendy, hi,"

Erza stayed silent, and thought 'Why shouldn't I tell him? What if this is another Erza somewhere else? But he did mention requipping…' She was in a thinking pose.

Natsu noticed her hesitation and yelled out "And she's Erza!"

Roku looked as if he never said it at all, "Nice name,"

"Wait you don't even look like you missed her!" Lucy yelled.

"I've seen Erzas from green to purple hair, you though, got the hair down." Roku responded.

"What makes your think that I'm not the Erza you're looking for?" Erza said

"I'm looking for a woman around the age of 26, you look like you're the same age as me.

She has scarlet hair, and can use requiping magic."

"Oh, I can explain that!" Wendy said with a smile.

25 minutes later

"You mean…" Roku started.

"Yep stopped for seven years." Wendy said with a smile

"Well can you requip?" Roku turned to Erza in anticipation looking at her carefully.

Erza glowed for a moment before turning back to normal with her armor off. She was wearing her normal white blouse and blue mini skirt. Roku got up and carefully and made his way to her. Before she could respond, Roku wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into the crook of her neck. Erza could feel hot tears on her shirt and Roku muttered "…Erza… I've looked forward for this for 15 years…" She didn't know how to respond, and remained silent

The rest of the gang headed out of the room. "They might need some time," Lucy said.

Erza started to feel hot on her face. Was she blushing? 'No I can't be blushing.' She thought and kept her arms at her sides.

Roku noticed and put his hands on her shoulders and backed away to get another look at her face. He saw a faint pink but only noticed the look on her face. He hasn't seen her for 15 years, he was crying for her. Yet she looked dumbfounded and wasn't reacting the way Erza would after all this time. "Erza, it's me, it's—

"

"I…don't remember," Erza stated.

"Come one Erza stop playing,"

"I don't remember anything before being at the tower. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

Roku froze at that moment and clenched his fists. He wiped the tears off his face and looked up and threw on a smile. "Yah of coarse. Uh… I need a little air." Truth was he wasn't anticipating this. He was ready to throw himself at her but now he wasn't sure what to do. He left his master a long time ago. He's been on the road for three years, where would he go?

Roku headed out the door with his hands in his pockets. A few people stole glances at him and then looked at Erza for explanation. She was leaning on the doorframe of the door and had her eyes downcast to the floor.

Roku walked into the nearby forest and cleared his head to think.

Back In The Guild

"Erza what did you say?" Lucy asked and half yelled.

"I told him the truth, I have no idea who he is," Erza said.

"You could have been nicer to him," Wendy said shyly.

"Well I don't know who he is… I didn't know how to react." Erza responded and started to rub her temples with her fingers. She sighed and asked "Where is he now?"

A big explosion could be heard outside the guild. "Well we're getting a lot of action today aren't we," Makarov said with a little chuckle. Erza, who was already heading outside, saw a tower of smoke coming from the forest. She ran with the gang behind her.

She found Roku was in a clearing in the forest, surrounded by at least 20 people on the floor with white lab-coats and goggles on their faces. Roku was shaking one of them, "Where is it now!"

"It's just over the mountain, please don't hurt me," Roku punched him in the face and headed off in the direction of the distant mountain.

"What were they talking about?" Erza asked, while Roku was walking away.

Roku stopped in his tracks, "something just over the mountain" he said sarcastically.

"Who are all these people," Lucy and the others just showed up and saw the scene.

"That's what I would like to know," Erza crossed her arms and put her weight on her right leg.

"That thing that you saw earlier, those chains…I wasn't born with them. It happened a year ago. They put _something_ in me. I was planning to never show it you, Erza, but it's like a bucket, that fills up a little bit every time I use magic."

"What exactly is this _something_?" Natsu asked with a confused face.

"I really don't know myself, I black out and the next thing I know I'm somewhere else." Roku answered.

"So that's what happened last time," Erza said.

"Yah, but they got something I need, in a walking lab right over the mountain," Roku added.

They all looked at Roku in anticipation. "And that would be?" they said in unison.

Roku put is hand on the back of his head and put on a half smile, "My sword,"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 5: Getting In**

Makarov had to ask what happened and it explained to him by Gray. He paused while on standing the bar. He started speaking to everyone, "Today a man that we don't know has asked us for help…"

"I didn't ask for help, _they_ just wouldn't let me leave by myself," someone muttered in that back. **WACK**, _someone_ in the back got hit by something metal.

Makarov cleared his throat, "We have no idea what kind of person he is. We _don't_ know him…" Makarov paused for a second to see everyone's reaction. They all had frowns seeming to accept the fact that they didn't know him. Roku had explained to them what was going on and most of the guild was up to help him, but with Makarov's speech they weren't sure if they could. "So I say that we get to know him! Make him a member of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd put their fists in the air in agreement. The crowd cleared to make a path leading to Roku. He was sitting on a chair with his feet on a table, "Wait what?"

Natsu and Gray grabbed both his wrists and yelled, "Come on!" They proceeded to throw him at the bar and he landed head first behind it. He got up and rubbed his head "Hey!"

He saw that all the guild members were smiling. Mirajane walked up and motioned for him to lift his arm. "Where do you want it?" Mirajane asked politely. He thought and pointed to the middle of the front of his right forearm. She printed it and the color the Fairy tail mark was blue.

Everyone yelled and Makarov informed Roku that this would be his first mission, "infiltrate this lab and get your sword, that's the mission, you can choose a team, who will it be?"

"A team? Hm… Well who wants to come?" Natsu's team raised their hands, even Erza, and Roku just shrugged his shoulders and sighed while Natsu gave him a thumbs up.

On Top of the Mountain

Natsu and the gang saw something that looked like a castle on wheels. It was big and was at least three times size of their guild seven years ago. It had giant Pedrail wheels and moved really slow. "How come we can't go now it looks fine," Natsu wined.

"Roku said that it's not and his ability to turn into the color of the wind isn't putting him in any danger, but hell I want a fight soon" Gray said.

"Natsu is actually right it's actually not guarded at all," a voice from behind them said. They turned around and saw him just turning back to normal when a small tornado surrounding Roku disappeared. "Ready when you are,"

They moved down the mountain, hiding behind trees each time they moved. They made it down to the castle and it seemed that no one was there. "I don't think this is a good idea," Lucy was hiding behind a tree.

"LETʻS GO!" Natsu yelled and rushed the lab. He jumped up and knocked down the two giant doors in the front of the moving vehicle. The rest followed in, and everyone besides Roku stopped and saw a giant ballroom. "It doesn't really look like a lab,"

Roku went to a switch on the wall and touched it while his hand was charged with lightning. The image in front of them started to flicker and turn into something more stereotypical. There where lab benches and complicated machines that didn't look familiar to any of them. Tanks of green liquid hanging from the ceiling glowed and they were big enough to fit a person in them. In the center of the room were seven big red containers that were broken.

"That doesn't look good," Lucy said with a chill "AND WHY AM I EVEN HERE?"

A creepy laugh erupted from a door on the exact opposite side of the entrance in the back. The gang looked at the door and the laughter died.

"That doesn't sound good," Happy said sadly.

In The Guild

"I still don't understand why I couldn't go!" Wendy pouted.

"You have a broken arm don't you?" Kinana was handing out drinks.

"Well ya… but I could have helped!" Wendy crossed her arms and pouted. She looked out the window. "Be safe guys."

They ran to the other side and stopped cautiously outside of the corridor that the laughter came from. They walked through the corridor to a room about the same size of the laboratory. There were scientists all over the ground, unconscious and groaning. On a balcony there was a man who had a white lab coat like the rest. He had a crazy comb over, a giant point nose, and he wore goggles on his head. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHEREʻS MY SWORD, YOU CRAZY BASTERED" Roku yelled at him.

"Right here!" The crazy man yelled back and held out a sword. He waved it enticingly. The sword looked like a normal double-edged sword, about two in-a-half feet long, but in the middle of the sword it was hollowed out. The hole reached to about five inches above the hilt and ended about six inches from the tip, and about three inches wide from the five-inch total width. "But you have to come get it,"

Roku jumped at him and surrounded himself with electricity to give him a boost of speed charging at the crazy scientist. Roku was about half way when seven beasts came out. Roku dodged about four of them until one hit him onto the ground. Roku freed himself by kicking it off of him and backed up to regroup with his friends. They took a good look at the beasts.

All of them looked like they were ghosts, with bodies made of black shadow. They were standing on fours but a couple stood up on two feet. One had a back lit on fire and fire around its neck. Number two had four tentacles made of water coming out of its back and arms made of water. Number three had wings of a bird coming out of its back and talons for feet. Number four had a mane of leaves and a bush out of its back. Number five had a tail of lion claws. Number six had tornadoes for arms and legs. Number seven had horns of a demon and seemed like the biggest one, it had claws of shadow and a tail to match with spikes coming out of it. "See this Roku? This is what would have made you strong! You could have had this power!" The scientist yelled.

Natsu stepped forward and immediately went for the fire monster. The monster lashed back and Natsu ate the fire instinctively. He threw a "dazzling flame of the fire dragon," back but only for the attack to be eaten by the flame monster. The monster had a boost of energy and shot a beam of fire at the rest of the gang. Roku quickly made a magic circle by crossing his forearms, creating a wall of swirling wind, and sent the blast in different directions. They animal like demons jumped over the shield to only be slashed by Erza and Gray. The animal like creatures started to back up only to start a low growl. The wind-controlling animal slashed its arms and sent a giant tornado at them. The fire animal combined its power to create a giant fire tornado. Natsu moved in front and sucked the tornado up. He learned from the last time and used "Roar of the fire dragon," to send a streak of fire at the grass monster. It started burning and ran in circles. The water monster sent water to douse the flames. When it did the fire was gone but Gray took the opportunity to freeze the water monster.

Roku to sent a supercharged kick into its body, shattering it, sending a purple mist to the monster with horns. "One down," Gray said while the rest of the monsters were surrounding everyone. The lion jumped at Erza and she requiped to her Heaven Wheel armor and showering the creature with swords. When it was defeated the lion evaporated into a dark mist that went to the demon like figure again. Gray went to the fire monster and froze the floor bellow it.

It slipped and Erza requipped into her sea empress armor. She sent a water slash into the fire monster and the flames went out. Along with Roku's lighting, the water electrified and killed the monster, yet again sending some power to the demon sitting behind all the rest of the monsters. Roku looked back and saw Erza in her sea empress armor, he was distracted by the profanity and got slashed by the talons of the winged creature. "Watch your front Roku!" Erza yelled. Roku shot himself into the air covered in lighting. He put both hands in from of he flying wings and pushed them away with a tornado. The bird flew off and collided with the ceiling and before hitting the ground it turned into purple mist. "Only three left guys! Tornado head, Leaf dude, and The Scary one!" Lucy said.

"WHY ARENʻT YOU FIGHTING!" The boys yelled in unison with angry faces.

"'Cause I'm only here to cheer you on," Lucy said sarcastically.

Natsu knew who to go for so he charged at the leaf beast. "Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!" and proceeded to jump on it's back and beat at it's head. It ran around on fire, it seemed to be very flammable. The tornado man tried to blow out the flames but only made them bigger. It looked like it didn't know wind amplifies fire. The grass creature fell and Natsu had one foot on its belly. It disappeared and went to the demon again. "I don't like this purple stuff," Gray said, watching the mist float to the demon.

"It seems to be powering up the last one," Erza explained.

The tornado monster blasted a giant wind vortex at them. Erza changed into the giant's armor and threw her powered up spear to break through the wind and defeat it. The last purple aura reached the seven-foot tall demon and it bellowed. Sending the gang to their knees. "What incredible power," Erza pointed out.

"Don't matter we're gonna beat it up!" Natsu shouted.

The Demon laughed and shouted, "you beat me? Hahaha!"

"This one can talk?" Gray asked.

"Of coarse I can talk!" It said.

"Ooookkkkaaayyy?" Roku said.

The demon launched itself at them "ENOUGH!" He had amazing speed for his size. He ended up in-between them and spun around to send each of them flying in different directions. He went after Gray first, who was still getting up from the hole in the wall. He found Gray and sent orbs of dark energy from his hands into Gray. Gray was scratched up and knocked out. "Gray," Lucy shouted!

"You want to play missy?" The creature launched itself at Lucy only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Your beefs with me creep," Natsu, said.

The demon uppercutted Natsu and then pounded him before he could reach maximum height. Natsu fell with a thud and he was also unconscious. 'This is ridiculous' Roku thought, still trying to sit up from the first attack.

Erza requiped to her black wing armor and yelled, "Come at me, you monster!" The monster came with claws and Erza parried all of his attacks.

"Your pretty good," it said, but it took a clean shot to Erza's face and sent her flying into a near by wall.

"At this rate…" Roku said.

Erza emerged from the cloud of smoke revealing her flame empress armor. She sent a slash of fire at the creature but it almost seemed that he teleported right in front of her. She took another blow to the stomach and face sending her to the ceiling and back down to the floor.

Roku got up off the floor. He started glowing a black color, a small magic circle covering his chest, just like last time. Except this time he accepted the pain. "…Erza…"

"What was that?" The demon said.

"…You hurt Erza…" Roku's chains of magic surrounded him and connected on the back at one point in the middle of the back. An ominous blast of black magic surrounded him.

"YES THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE!" The mad scientist yelled. "My best creations fighting to the death."

"…Roku…" Erza muttered looking at the powerful magic, still too beat up to move. Natsu and Gray were looking from their spots on the floor as well.

The flow of magic stopped and left a figure there. He had silver hair and was wearing a black tank top and the same jeans. At his wrists were blue bands. The still glowing black chains surrounded his torso and he was bear-foot. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, reveling kill-intended red pupils instead of his friendly gold ones. His hands started to leak out blue magic, the same color of his lighting. It started to trail into the air like steam. He had a metal mask covering the bottom half of his face, stopping at the top of his neck. A/N (if you've ever seen Naruto it's like Kakashi's mask but a little bulkier and made of metal).

The monster reacted by throwing the same black energy at Roku. "Look out!" Gray yelled. Roku caught it and looked at it carefully. He crushed it in his hands sending an explosion around him. "Roku!" Erza yelled. The figure walked out of the smoke and was completely unharmed. The demon flinched and recoiled with sending a beam of purple energy at him. Roku simply put up his hand and deflected it. It almost hit Lucy in the process.

"Hey watch it!" Lucy yelled.

The man looked at her with his read eyes and Lucy froze. 'This doesn't look like Roku at all' she thought.

Roku turned back to the demon that seemed really nervous all of a sudden. Roku put up his hand and made a choking motion at the demon. No one saw movement but somehow Roku ended up gripping the demons throat. Roku threw the demon up and sent a blue orb of energy at him. It totally obliterated him into a purple mist. The new man looked to the balcony "I knew you were the best creature that I needed! I made you this strong how would you like more power? That's what I tried to do last time but you ran away. Another one of those black lacrimas and no one could stop you, what do you say?"

In less than a second Roku was perched on the balcony railing. He grabbed his sword out of the scientist's hand and connected it to his back.

"So what do you say? All I need to do is put another one of those in your chest!" The scientist pleaded.

Roku summoned another orb in his hand an obliterated the doctor leaving nothing. He jumped down and the rest of the gang was speechless. Before anyone could say a word. He popped up next the Lucy. He picked her up by the hair with his left hand.

"Nhhaaaaa!" she screamed.

"Roku stop!" Natsu cried out, trying to get up.

In Roku's right hand, a ball formed. He raised his arm for the final blow but was stopped by hands that grabbed his arm.

"…Roku… please," Erza pleaded. Roku's eyes turned to a familiar gold and fainted but was caught by Erza before hitting the ground. The chains on his chest retracted and his hands lost the glow it had. The mask disappeared off his face leaving an unconscious face.

Natsu helped Gray up and walked toward the rest of them. "Wait till Master hears about this," Natsu said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 6: Starting Over**

Lisanna could be heard screaming when it dark. She was tending to the livestock when everyone heard the scream. Everyone rushed outside, while Wendy felt a tinge of déjà vu. At the tree line, there were four people. Natsu and Gray were holding Roku's arms on their shoulders and Lucy was supporting Erza with her shoulder. The guild cheered but when they came into a closer view the cheering died down to whispers.

The five by-pasted the crowd and headed into the guild without saying a word. They entered and the guild followed. They sat Roku down on a chair and Team Natsu sat down and sighed, "Well glad that's over and done with," Natsu said and smiled.

Gray managed a smile as well but Lucy was still shaking a little. Erza put her arms around Lucy and cradled her head, "Lucy, he's not like that. He couldn't have been in control when it happened," Erza tried to be as comforting as she could. The guild saw the intimate moment and walked away to talk in their separate conversations.

Later, Makarov came from upstairs and saw the four people in the infirmary this time. Natsu and Gray were snoring on bed next to each other. Roku and Erza were across from them bandaged up and sleeping soundly. Lucy explained to him what happened at went to work on something involving the incident.

20 minutes later

Roku opened his eyes and saw Natsu and Gray in bandages. He looked to his right and saw a peaceful Erza on the bed next to him. 'She's still so cute' Roku thought. He saw no Lucy in the room and panicked 'DID I… DID I?'

Lucy walked into the room with food and water. Roku's eyes went wide and then relaxed to close. He sighed and asked calmly "What happened?"

Lucy had her eyes downcast, "… you almost killed me," she blurted out. Roku closed his eyes tighter fearing, she would say that.

"And I stopped you," Erza had her arm perched under her head and rested it on the bed. Her face was emotionless but a little stern.

Roku opened his eyes and looked at Erza with a disheartened face. He put his sight to the floor and muttered a thank you. Lucy dropped off the food and walked out, but not before Roku stood up on his bed and yelled "LUCY I'M SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to, it wasn't me it was _him_." Lucy stopped at the door and turned around.

She was smiling and a big smile at that, "I know." She said it calmly and walked out the door.

Roku started to be a little tearful, and clenched his fists. Erza reached out and grabbed his hand. Roku looked at his hand and trailed up her arm to look at her face. "It wasn't your fault,"

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I got angry and blacked out," His hand tightened around hers.

There was a pause, and then Erza spoke, looking away from his shyly "What do you say we start over?"

Roku gasped and stared at her. She had a sincere glint in her eyes.

"I mean, I don't know anything about you. I'm sorry that I can't remember but why don't we start over, you know to get to know each other again?"

Roku just stared but caught himself and smiled, "that would be great,"

Makarov stepped into the room. He yelled, "problem solved!" making Natsu and Gray wake up.

"What's solved?" Natsu said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"What problem?" Gray said kicking the sheets off of him.

Roku let go of Erza's hand, and left a little tinge of loss.

"Roku's problem!" Makarov said it proud and everyone was shocked to hear it.

"How? Did you really find a way?" Roku yelled. Roku rose to his feet only to fall back down on the bed. "Sorry I don't think I have any juice left, _he_ drains it."

"Well you just have to put this on," Makarov held out a headband with bunny ears hanging out of it.

Everyone laughed imagining the sight of Roku walking around in bunny ears for the rest of his life. "I CANʻT WEAR THAT!" Roku yelled.

Makarov laughed and slowly caught his breath, "I'm just joking, it's this," He held out a plain black necklace with a white streak going through the center of it. "It will work,"

"Thanks Gramps! But how does it work?" he put it on and focused on his body for any change.

Makarov closed his eyes and pondered for a while. Everyone in the room was anticipating the answer. He opened his eyes and looked deep into Roku's eyes saying, "I don't know," Everyone dropped. They weren't expecting an answer like that.

"How does it work?" Roku asked again.

"Truth is, it's complicated seal magic and I won't go further than that. It's a lot like Mirajane's magic so I researched it a little." He nodded to himself in acceptance.

The group sighed in unison, "Well that settles that. Nice first mission!" Natsu yelled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lucy walked in and asked.

Roku tilted his forearm to see the blue mark, "Well I guess I'm a member now, can't leave town like I used to. I guess I'll start with getting an apartment."

"Oh oh, I know a place!" Happy yelled and flew around the room.

"An all you can eat fish restaurant isn't an apartment." Charle flew from the window and pointed out. Happy landed and put his head down.

Natsu patted his head, "I'm hungry so lets go to this fish place soon."

Happy agreed with excitement, "Aye sir!"

"If anything I know a good place to stay," Gajeel was in the room now chewing on a piece of metal. "I had to find a place to stay before and found a good place to stay, cheap too."

"What's it called?" Roku asked.

"The Lucky Dragon," Gajeel said. It made Erza's eye twitch a little.

"Isn't that a place with gambling and filled with bunny girls?" Erza asked.

"Pervert," They said in unison at Gajeel.

"What? It was temporary,"

"Well I guess that ones out, any more suggestions?" Roku scratched the back of his head.

"I got one," They looked behind them to see Panther Lily standing on the windowsill.

They continued to stare. "What?"

1 week later

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking down the side of the waterway "Lucy that's dangerous," a man from a boat shouted.

"Ya, Natsu I can't believe that Roku got an apartment just two blocks down. Maybe you can sleep in his bed instead of mine." Lucy said.

"Naw, your bed is comfy," Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

They looked down the waterway to see Gray picking up a box in his hand. Lucy waved and ran towards him. "Oh hey guys, your about to see the last box put away."

There were footsteps coming from the doorway and Roku stepped out with Erza behind him. "Your friend really picked a nice place. Cheap rent too." Roku grinned. Roku was wearing normal clothes. He had tan shorts on with a plain green T-shirt along with slippers.

"I don't remember you having any stuff when we met you?" Natsu said thinking hard.

"Hm? I didn't but Erza helped me put together what I need and decorated my room. Natsu could only imagine a room full of pointy objects and armor if Erza decorated it. "It looks great, Erza did a great job." Natsu still only saw torture tools and weapons in his imagination.

Erza blushed a little behind Roku but just shook it away. "Why don't you see it yourself?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew ahead and went on through the window.

In Roku's Apartment

Roku's apartment was at the right corner of the building so he had two big windows on two of his walls. Light poured in and revealed a room twice the size of Lucy's apartment. He had a bed with a blue blanked and matching sheets. It was a big queen sized bed.

"Why do you need a bed that big?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, Erza just said it was the best one," Roku answered with is hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

He had a couch under one of his windows on the right wall. It was green and next to it was a black standup lamp. There was a small desk in the left corner of the room. On the wall was a flat screen T.V. "How did you get that!" Lucy shouted/asked.

"You didn't think that I was just sitting around for a week did you?" Roku asked.

The floor was wood but was covered with a big blue carpet in the middle. On the ceiling was a fan with it's own light under it. Roku even had a mini kitchen with a half-sized refrigerator, microwave, and stove with oven.

"Well what do you guys think?" Gray asking Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

Lucy's eyes were sparkling, "Erza you did a great job! But what is the rent on this great place? It must cost so much."

"Actually it's 70,000 jewels," Erza stated. Lucy started wining and streams of tears started running down her face.

"This place is awesome. I want to hang out here all the time!" Happy yelled already landing on the queen-sized bed with a relaxing sigh. Natsu followed him and went to sleep. Lucy was in the back wining about how it was the same rent as her small place.

"Natsu that's my bed! I didn't even get a chance to sleep in it yet!"

Gray put down the last box on the counter. "Well the last box is here, what's inside?"

Roku reached in the box and his eyes widened. "Awesome!" He held out a plasma globe. Natsu got up to see it too.

"Woah," They all said, "What does it do exactly?" Erza asked.

Roku plugged it in and the lighting in the ball appeared. "It's just to look cool, and it does, doesn't it? I used to use this for practice." Roku unplugged the globe and the lighting shut off. Roku put his hand on the globe and it came to life again.

"Cool!" Natsu yelled. Let me try. He put his hand on it and nothing happened. "Huh? Hey what gives?"

"I have lighting remember? You have fire." Roku plugged the ball back in and the lighting followed Natsu's hand. They let out an ooo sound and they were all touching it soon enough. They were so caught up with the plasma ball that they didn't notice Roku walking toward the window. He stared out the window blankly, 'start over huh?' he thought.

The Next Day

Roku was walking in the street. It was pretty crowded today, it must have been the grand opening of some big restaurant. Sure enough a big building had a "grand opening" sign on it. Under the sign was "Magnolia de Luca." Roku saw a big line with people still lining up. He looked up and smiled, 'Hm, Maybe Erza would like it here… Wait Erza? Why would I take her to dinner?' Roku shook his head and kept walking. He bumped into someone "Sorry,"

Roku turned to meet green eyes. The man was tall and he had a hood over his head. Roku didn't know what it was, but he ticked him off. The man removed the hood to reveal blonde hair. He had a scar the shape of a lighting bolt going through his eye. He was wearing what seemed like headphones with spikes coming out of it. They both were gritting their teeth. "Watch your step little man," Laxus responded.

"You wanna go?" Roku asked. They butted heads and lighting started to spark around them. They didn't even notice the growing crowd surrounding them.

"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight…" The crowd started chanting. Wendy and Levy were shopping nearby.

"Aw, finally done," Levy sighed. Levy and Wendy were holding at least six bags each.

"I can't believe Natsu and Gajeel's fight destroyed the bar, they have people all around town trying to replace all the liquor we lost." Wendy said with a tired smile.

"Ya Cana can't go without it for too long." They laughed at the joke, but Levy noticed the people gathering in a certain spot. "Wonder what's going on over there."

Levy and Wendy were on the outside of the crowd, "Levy I'm too short, I can't see." Wendy started floating and looked at her back, 'wings?' "Oh hi, Charle just in time." She looked into the center to see Roku and Laxus circling each other. "Levy its Laxus and Roku, they looked like they're about to kill each other."

"What?" Levy pulled something out of one of her bags. "Wendy I have a plan, put this on" Wendy flew to the center of the circle over the two. Levy made her own way through the crowd. When she reached she was just in time to see Roku and Laxus start to throw lighting at each other, "Solid Script: Rubber!" They Rubber absorbed the lighting and left no harm.

"STOP!" Wendy and Levy yelled in unison. Roku and Laxus looked around to see where it was coming from. Levy ran and skidded to a stop between them. Wendy landed and they were in matching Referee uniforms. Normal stripped shirt with short shorts. They blew their whistles. "This fight is postponed!"

"Huh?" Roku backed up and straightened up.

"The fight between Laxus and Roku will be held tomorrow at 8:00 pm at the great Sakura tree." Wendy explained.

Levy continued, "You are not allowed to fight until then. You have until 8:00 pm tomorrow to train and get ready. Until then calm down."

"Tch," Laxus flew his coat around his shoulders and walked away. Roku stood and watched him leave.

"What were you thinking! Challenging Laxus out of nowhere. You just joined! There's no way you can beat him." Wendy lectured him.

Roku shook his head and slapped his head a couple times, "I don't know. That guy just makes my blood boil," He smiled at Wendy. "Well I guess I have a fight tomorrow."

Roku started walking away, but turned around. "Oh… Where's this Sakura tree anyway?"

Levy started yelling, "What! How could you possibly fight Laxus, a powerful and former Fairy Tail wizard, to a fight when you don't even know where stuff is in this town."

"Laxus… I'll beat him."

Back At the Guild 20 minutes later

"HE DID WHAT?" Erza shouted.

"He challenged Laxus to a duel, crazy right?" Levy said.

"AAAAHHHH, He's gonna die!" Natsu added rubbing his face.

"What doesn't Laxus eat lighting magic? If that's the case Roku's storm magic toast." Cana added.

"Damn it!" Erza rushed out of the guild in search of Roku.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'm gonna stop Roku he's no match for Laxus."

"ERZA!" Makarov yelled. "There will be no stopping of the fight. Last time Natsu versed Laxus and we had a festival that racked in quite a lot of dough. We're gonna do it again, and have some faith in Roku will you?"

Erza stopped and sat at a table. She sulked 'Roku… what have you gotten yourself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 7: Roku vs. Laxus**

Around the Sakura tree were a bunch of booths for food and 'Roku vs. Laxus' T-shirts. The fair was a success, just like last time. It was 7:30 and the sun was setting.

"I feel bad for the guy, a guy who can defeat Natsu in one blow is just ridiculous," Gajeel said.

"You would've had a fist hand experience if you didn't run away," Levy said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Gajeel blushed a little while Levy just giggled beside him.

In another part of the fair you could catch Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

"I can't believe it! Laxus is here! Laxus is here!" Freed chanted.

"Laxus has been here for a long time. The master's too stubborn. Hope he lets him back in soon." Bickslow stated.

"Roku's not gonna have it easy today," Evergreen said.

Team Natsu watched eagerly at the tree while the time ticked by.

"Laxus uses dragon-slayer lighting magic. He can eat lightning. Roku can create lighting and send tornados to his enemies. How can Roku counter Laxus's magic?" Erza pondered.

"I'm sure he'll be all right." Lucy tried to reassure Erza and patted her on the back.

"ROKU IS GONING TO DIE!" Natsu yelled and moved franticly.

"Laxus used to be second to only Gildarts, and the Master himself. Roku's got it coming," Gray.

They all went up to a betting booth. "Betting on Laxus please," Everyone except Erza went.

"YOU GUYS HAVE NO FAITH AT ALL!" Erza yelled.

The clock was at 7:55 pm. Tension was rising. Laxus was leaning against the tree. He had his eyes closed and was waiting for his challenger to come. The clock struck 7:58pm. "Where is he?" Wendy asked. 7:59 pm.

People were disappointed. Roku hadn't shown up "Told you, Roku chickened out," someone in the crowd shouted.

Erza was looking around but didn't see him. 'Roku, where are you?'

She didn't notice the storm clouds rushing in from different directions. Every got worried that it was going to storm, but the only thing that fell was a single lighting bolt. Everyone backed up and shielded their eyes. They looked back and say a man steaming and on one knee. The clock struck 8:00 pm. "Way to make an entrance kid," Laxus said.

Roku pulled out his sword and started charging his energy so he was outlined with electric energy. Laxus did the same but his magic started emanating from his body. It towered into the sky. The people on Roku's betting side were second-guessing. Roku looked around and saw the doubt. Before thinking he drove his sword into stomach and someone even screamed. Erza cupped her mouth in surprise and watched what happened next. Makarov in the tree only smiled sensing the energy.

Roku was fine. Better than fine his magical energy was spiking. The sword dematerialized inside and blue particles dispersed and then surrounded his body. His magical energy was now equal to Laxus, if not better. Laxus changed his stance. He would have to go all out on this one. "That sword acted like a battery. That crazy doctor never liked to waste energy so he stored all the magic he took from me and put it into this sword. I just got it back." Roku flared his magic power for show. Erza let out a sigh but Lucy caught site of Erza's relief. Happy landed on her shoulder, "She llllliiiikkkeees him." He said it with a content look.

'I'll talk to her later' Lucy said with a smile on her face.

Laxus and Roku stood ready. "There's something about you that ticks me off Laxus."

"Same to me."

Laxus had lighting fast reflexes. So when Roku went for the first hit, he tried to counter. Roku had the same reflexes; he stopped and weaved away from his countering blow. Roku returned with an uppercut to the chin. Laxus recovered in mid-air and shot lightning. Roku dodged and used a tornado on his right hook. Laxus put up his arm and blocked. Roku instinctively grabbed on to Laxus' forearm and brought up his knee to Laxus' gut. Laxus choked and reverted back to kicking Roku's stomach and sending him in the ground. There was a cloud of dust surrounding the crash site. A blue lighting bolt came out of he cloud. Before it hit Laxus, he smiled. Another cloud appeared in mid air surrounding Laxus. Roku was now visible but didn't like what he saw next. Laxus was eating his attack. "No way…"

Laxus tilted his head back and then threw his head forward and opening his mouth. "LIGHTNING DRAGONʻS ROAR!" shooting a giant blast of electricity at an alarming rate. It hit Roku head on.

"This fight might be over." Makarov said sitting in the Sakura tree watching.

Laughter broke out from inside the cloud of smoke "Ha…hahaha…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The smoke cleared and Roku had eyes full of excitement. He was on the floor laughing. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "You can absorb lighting magic too? I thought I was the only one! This is amazing!" Everyone gasped.

Lighting doesn't work on Roku? He might have a chance at winning. Roku charged covered in a whirlwind, "But lighting isn't the only magic that I use." Laxus could only watch as an onslaught of punches rained on him. Right hook, left jab, uppercut, roundhouse. Laxus could only try to block them. Laxus shot electricity at Roku only for Roku's hand to grab it and stick it in his mouth. Laxus went wide-eyed. Roku sent a mini tornado at him, sending him around in circles. When it stopped Laxus was dizzy, so dizzy that Roku walked in front of Laxus, took a deep breath, and then blew a little to knock him off balance. Laxus fell with a thud and a ding-ding-ding could be heard.

"Roku Battlecreed is the winner! Laxus Dreyar had been defeated!" An announcer said. No one moved, they paused for a second then leaped at Roku. They picked him up and threw him up into the air, "Roku! Roku! Roku!" the crowd yelled.

Erza crossed her arms and was smiling "Way to go, Roku," she almost whispered it, but Roku almost timed it perfectly. He turned his head at Erza and gave her a big thumbs up. The Thunder God Tribe helped Laxus up.

"Laxus are you okay!" Freed asked.

"Ya, ya I'm fine. That kids really in another league." Laxus sat up and Roku motioned the crowd to put him down. Roku walked over to Laxus.

Roku put out a hand to help him up "You don't feel it anymore right?" Roku asked.

Laxus took his hand and got up. He dusted himself off and said, "Ya, my hostility to you is gone."

"The reason I was late, was to discover why I hated you so much," Roku explained. Laxus arched an eyebrow. "Our power. We both put off a little magnetic field around our bodies unconsciously. When we bumped into each other, our magnetic fields collided causing our bodies to react into an aggravated state, or so say the books. I understand it a little, but I usually don't get that anger for no reason, so I decided to check it out." Roku put a cheeky smile on as well as scratched the back of his head.

'Powerful and smart? Now I'm actually starting to hate this kid'. Laxus thought "So how come I don't hate your guts now?"

"Well when we ate each other's lightning it must have balanced out the charges or something like that. I just throwing it out there," Roku responded.

Laxus turned around, walked and waved, "Well you won, congratulations. I'll see you around."

"Laxus!" Laxus turned his head in acknowledgment. "I heard you were a Fairy Tail wizard. Why don't you join again?" Roku asked.

Laxus had his mouth open. He was inviting him to join. "Tsh," Gramps wouldn't approve." 'I'll just stay as I am.' He started walking again.

"He's right," A familiar voice could be heard. Laxus stopped again and fully turned around. Makarov was standing next to Roku. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail again?"

Laxus clenched his fists, "But I—"

"Whatever you did is in that past. I'm sure your sorry for it and will never do it again. Just say yes and join. The Master is even inviting you" Roku said sternly. The other members in Fairy Tail were staring and some had their mouths open. Lucy stepped over to Roku and started to drag him off to the side by his collar "Hey what are you doing?"

"This is something personal for Master Makarov and Laxus." She pointed to the seen and Roku followed with his eyes.

Laxus stood there. Makarov had a serious face on. "Do you mean it?" Laxus whispered.

Makarov stayed silent for a little while. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Laxus dropped to his hands and knees. "BUT WHY? AFTER EVERYTHING IʻVE DONE! THE PEOPLE I HURT! THE DANGER I PUT FAIRY TAIL IN! I WOULD NEVER BE WORTHY TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL AGAIN! IʻM SORRY"

Makarov stayed the same. People watched from around them. "Roku explained it perfectly. You're sorry for it. The people in Fairy tail have and always will forgive you." With that Laxus broke down and started sobbing. No one has ever seen him like this.

"Stop crying you baby," Makarov was now standing right in front of him. He held a hand out. Laxus grabbed it and Makarov grew to a size big enough to pick Laxus up. Laxus wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Gramps" Laxus smiled. A sincere smile that was bright.

"You sure know how to change people huh?" Gray asked Roku. "I've never seen him like this.

"Really?" Roku looked at the smiling Laxus. "I guess this is a change for the better."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 8: Change for the Better**

Erza was waking up in her bed. Her hair was messy and she was in her pink pajamas. She walked though the hallway into the bathroom to see Kana and Evergreen. They were putting on make up. They saw Erza walk in and giggled, "What's so funny?" Erza asked.

"Oh nothing, (giggle)" Kana laughed.

"Roku! Roku! Hahaha" Evergreen said it in a playful voice. "Roku isn't the only one that talks in his sleep. Hahaha!"

Erza got mad and pulled out her sword. "I'll KILL YOU!" Erza chased them and they ran for their lives, laughing the entire time. The girls ran into their rooms and shut the doors. Erza put her sword away and walked into the bathroom. 'I look terrible.' Her hair was even crazier than before. 'I look like the devil, Roku wouldn't like that.' Erza froze and shook her head. She started to blush. 'Why do I think of _him_! It's frustrating!' She straitened her hair and brushed her teeth in the shower. The hot water going over her body was soothing. She leaned against the shower wall and cleared her head to think. 'Makarov told me he wanted to talk to me today. I need to get dressed and head over to see master. Okay that's all.' She exited and pulled a pink towel around herself. She headed to her room before drying off. She wiped her body clean and requipped her armor on.

In The Guild

It was a normal day within the guild. People were drinking and talking about their daily lives. Makarov was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand. Erza walked in through the main doors and walked immediately to him. "You wanted to see me master?"

"Hm," Master replied. "Yes that's right."

Erza paused for a second. "So, what is it?"

Makarov paused even longer. "It's about the S-class wizard exam."

"What about the exam?"

"We haven't had one in seven years, so instead of having it on the normal date were having one as soon as possible."

"So what would you like me to do?"

"Spread the word, tell people, that'll make them work. Tell Roku about it too. I bet he doesn't have a clue what S-class means. Also there's going to be a twist this time."

"And that would be?"

Makarov chuckled "you'll see, I'm planning to have one in two months."

"Okay I got it, spread the word and explain the exam to Roku," Erza repeated back to herself.

Right on cue, Roku walked in with a green backpack on. He was wearing his usual jacket, jeans, and shirt. He walked over to a nearby table and dropped his back on top of it. He walked over the quest board and scanned the contents. 'Maid needed for service? No. Wizard needed to unclog toilet?' "What kind of quest is that!" He yelled aloud. He looked around and people were staring. He went back to looking. He read various quests but one caught his eye. 'Monster's outside of Magnolia? Need powerful wizard to chase them out. Sounds like a good quest to me.' Roku took the flyer and turned around.

'Maybe Erza would like to come,' He was reading the rest of the flyer when he walked right into Erza. "Oh, hi Erza."

"Roku I need to talk to you," Erza said.

"Me too. I was wondering if you wanted to come on this quest with me?" Roku asked scratching the back of his head.

Erza blinked and then grabbed the flyer out of his hand, "Monsters outside of Magnolia… Hmmm." Roku waited patiently.

"Yah I thought you and I could go."

"Me and you?"

"Uh… yah."

Erza pondered to herself. 'I can tell him later.' "All right I'll go with you."

"ALL RIGHT!" Roku said a little to excitedly. "Oh sorry…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Let me just get my things." Erza walked out and Roku found a table to sit down on.

"You look happy." Gildarts walked in and sat across the table of Roku.

"Who are you?" Roku asked?

"Never heard of me?" Gildarts responded and then whispered, "I thought I was pretty popular around here. Being the most powerful S-class wizard and all."

"You must also be the most conceded wizard too." Roku said with a bland face.

"Do you know who your talking to?" Gildarts yelled and stood up.

"Of coarse not that's why I asked you,"

"You asked for it!" Gildarts started rolling up his sleeves.

"I already told you that I asked you for it. But what is a S-Class Wizard?" Roku looked up, and Gildarts calmed down.

"Are you new?" Gildarts expression changed, he looked at Roku. Seeing if he could remember him.

"I joined about two weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"On an S-Class quest." Gildarts said with a surprised look. "So you really never heard of S-Class huh?"

"No sir. Can I go on those quests?" Roku said with pleading eyes.

"You would have to become S-Class for that."

"How can I be one!" Roku asked.

"There's an S-Class exam. Only the master can choose those who can be candidates. It's a major test to see if you're ready to be S-Class," Roku nodded and seemed to be taking mental notes. "If you're good enough, you can go on a double S-Class mission. Or even a year quest. I've been on plenty of those but they don't take that long if your good."

"Hmm. I wanna be one! I beat Laxus and he was strong. I must be pretty good too…" Roku nodded to himself.

"Don't get too cocky last time it went horribly wrong. You see—" Roku raised his hand to stop him.

"Already heard it." Roku had a blank face on. Erza walked in and had a whole carriage full of her stuff. Roku's eye twitched a little. "That's ridiculous…"

"Let's go Roku!" Erza pointed out the door.

"…but it's just outside of town…" Roku said and then sighed.

They walk didn't take long. It look them about half-an-hour. They saw an entrance to a dark shadowy part of the forest. There were signs saying 'KEEP OUT' and 'TURN BACK'

"Well they seem to be a friendly bunch," Roku said sarcastically.

"The people must of put up these signs because of the monsters," Erza looked around and saw something. "Over there."

They headed deeper into the forest with no fear of the scary noises and signs. There was a rustle in the bushes and both wizards went battle-ready. A bunny emerged from the bushes and Roku just let out a sigh. "This isn't going very well."

Not a few seconds later something crept up behind both of them. "BBBRRRAAAHHH!" Erza slashed behind her and cut the thing in half. Roku and Erza blinked. It was a painted piece of wood. Sure it looked a little scary but nothing terrifying with the flowers and hearts in the center. Something shivered behind the lumber. Roku looked over and a little girl with blond short hair had her arms over her head. She looked up and then ran off into the nearby tree line.

"Hey wait!" Erza yelled. They started running after her. Erza could give her credit because she was eluding them pretty well.

"We just want to talk!" The girl wasn't visible anymore. They were in the forest with bushes surrounding them. All of the bushes started shaking. "Uh oh…" A bunch of more planks of wood popped out of the bushes and yelled. Some a little scarier than the little girls, and one wasn't even painted. "What is that one supposed to be?" Roku pointed to the unpainted wood.

"Sky," a winey voice said. "Why didn't you paint yours? We were supposed to do it before we jump these guys."

"Sorry..." Another voice said.

"What exactly is this?" Ezra asked.

"WE ARE THE MONSTERS OF MAGNOLIA!" Their high-pitched voices said in unison.

Erza pulled out her sword, but Roku grabbed her arm. He moved in close to her ear to whisper, "Chill out a little. Let's play along for a while."

Erza nodded and put away her sword. She raised her hands in surrender and Roku copied her. "Were are you taking us?" Erza asked.

"You'll see," a puny voice said.

They made there way to a clearing in the trees. Roku and Erza were still surrounded by little planks of wood. The two wizards seemed to see a clubhouse, but it was in horrible condition. Someone prodded Erza in the back to keep her moving into the house. Someone tried to do the same to Roku but held out a small metal pole, "Wait don't do that!" Roku felt the pressure on his back and felt guilt. The electricity from his body went through the pole and into the hand holding it. The guy shot back and landed on his but. He proceeded to cry, the plank boards all went down at once, reveling a dozen little kids. They huddled around the crying boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," Roku pleaded.

"You big meanie," it was the girl with the short blond hair.

"Why would you do that?" A boy with short brown hair said, crying a little bit.

Erza walked over to the crowd of kids and kneeled next to the boy. She lifted the boy's semi-charred hand and raised it to her mouth. She pecked it with her lips and proceeded to wrap up his hand with bandages from her pack. "There. All better." The kids looked at the hand.

"Does it feel better?" one of the little girls asked. The boy just nodded his head.

"YYAAAYYY!" The kids yelled in unison. They huddled next to Erza and hugged her legs. Roku just stood there with a shocked face.

'She really knows how to win over a crowd. I wonder if she's always this good with kids.' Roku thought.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are the monsters scaring everyone?" Erza asked and the kids nodded their heads from under her. "And what's that?" She pointed to the half burned down house. It had no roof and the front half of the house was covered in moss. The back looked as if it wasn't even finished.

"THAT'S OUR CLUB HOUSE," A boy with green spiked hair yelled happily.

"Ya we do everything in there!" A girl with brown pigtails said excitingly.

"And what are your names?" Erza asked sweetly.

"Honey Club! Sound off," A blonde boy yelled. "Spike, Casey, Lumi, Rize, Jenny, Evan, Koa, Caleb, Shy, Sky, Bailey." They made a cute synchronized salute and then all laughed together. Roku stepped forward a little and the kids hid behind Erza and glared at him sending a chill down Roku's spine.

Spike had spiked green hair and wasn't very tall. He had green eyes to match his hair. Casey had blue hair and looked a lot like Wendy. She was the shortest and her eyes were purple. Lumi was the tallest, if only by a couple inches. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail; her eyes were a sparkling blue. Rize was one of the shorter ones. He had short black hair and jet-black eyes. Jenny and Shy were twins. They both had black hair but one had her hair in a bun. The other had her hair in a ponytail down her back. They both had orange eyes. Koa was one of the taller ones. He had black hair but had a splotch of yellow on his bangs, and his eyes were gold like Roku's. Caleb had dark-red hair, and his skin was a little darker than the rest. Sky had blonde hair and his lips curled a little so it always looked like he was smiling. He had a bandage around his arm from Erza. The last was Bailey. She was the smallest. She had the features of any regular beautiful person, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had short hair and a clip held up her bangs. She was hugging Erza's leg.

"Honey club?" Erza looked carefully at the kids.

"Its our guild!" Rize yelled.

"What's your name?" The little girl on her leg asked.

"Erza Scarlet, and that's Roku Battlecreed," She pointed to Roku, and the kids just stuck their tongues out towards Roku.

"Aw man," Roku said putting his hand on his face. 'I hurt a kid, that's pretty much unforgivable in a kids book.'

Erza saw his distraught and whispered something in their ears. Their faces brightened and they ran over to Roku laughing and smiling. They tackled him and started pinning him down. While there was one on each limb the other kids started to put their hands on his sides, neck, and underarms. They were tickling him. Roku burst out into laughter and couldn't help but start crying "Th-That's, haha, a di-dirty, HAHAHA, tr-tri-trick!"

Erza laughed and the kids let Roku sit up. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Two months!" twins said in unison.

"It's dangerous out here, didn't you here there were monsters," Roku said sincerely.

"We're the monsters silly." Casey said cutely.

"Why are you kids dressed up as monsters? And why are you guys out here all alone? Where are your parents?" Erza asked while holding Bailey's hand.

The kids responded by having their faces point to the ground. "We don't have parents," Caleb said aloud. The kid's personalities all changed for the worst. "They went away."

"That's just what the orphanage told us!" Koa yelled. "They're gone, for good." They started crying and the wizards found it as a painful sight. Erza kneeled down to Bailey and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry," Erza whispered. Roku had a determined face on. He turned around to face the clubhouse.

"This isn't where kids should be living," the kids looked up and some whipped their tears away. "I'm gonna need to fix this." The kids looked up and started smiling.

"We're going to fix it." Erza corrected. Roku just smiled and put his hand on one of the kid's shoulders.

"Honey Club!" Roku said excitedly. "Consider this one act of kindness from one guild to another." He said formally.

"We hear by, as Fairy Tail representatives, pledge to help Honey Club in the reconstruction of their guild." Erza said while summoning a sword and sending it into the ground. "I will be back for this sword with help from our friends." Roku sat down.

"I'll stay here for now, see what the damage is." Erza nodded to him and walked away.

Roku let out a sigh and looked at the kids. "We're gonna get our own guild building!" Spike said smiling.

"Yay! You guys are the best!" Sky yelled.

"I miss my family." Bailey said, eyes downcast and legs curled up. Roku looked at her and the kids did the same. The storm wizard got up and walked over to her.

He stood before her and asked, "What's wrong, huh?"

"I…(sniff) miss… (sniff) them…" She started to cry again. Roku knelt down and rubbed her head. She looked up and he had a sympathetic look.

"You have a family." She looked surprised and looked at the other kids. "They miss you too." She managed a smile and got up holding Roku's hand.

The girls changed their expressions and Casey whined, "We want Erza though."

"No way, Roku's the best!" Rize said nodding his head.

"Erza's better, Erza's better." The twins said.

"No Roku!" The boys said in unison.

"No Erza!" The girls yelled back.

Bailey just stood with Roku outside the staring battle. "Hey Erza's pretty great too." Roku said. The boy's looked at his questionably. They huddled together and then turned around a minute later.

"We've come to a conclusion!" Koa yelled. The girls waited in anticipation. "Roku's better." The girls started getting angry. "But Roku lllllliiiiikkkkeeeessss Erza." He said just like Happy.

"YOU DONʻT EVEN KNOW HAPPY!" Roku yelled. Roku realized what hey said and started to blush. "No I don't," He looked away. The kids gathered around Roku.

"So how did you meet her?" Lumi asked, the rest of the kids with thoughtful eyes.

"Uh…" The story of him and Erza was a little graphic for little kids. "There were two kids. One boy and one girl. They were best friends, and they did everything together. They were happy together. But one day, one of the kids had to move away, far, far away. So far that they couldn't see each other for a very long time, 15 years to be exact. When the boy was old enough to see the girl he went searching. He suffered many trials and obstacles to find her. He found her with great friends and she was happy. The boy was so happy that her found her, but the girl had forgotten all about the boy." The kids gasped and some yelled out of turn.

"What a meanie!" Caleb yelled.

"You can't forget your best friend!" Evan yelled.

"Wait hold on," Roku said with his hands raised. "The girl couldn't recognize the boy, because… she had memory sickness." He thought about how graphic it would be to tell that story to the kids. The kids gave out a big OOOOOO. "The boy still wanted to be best friends with the girl. She wanted to be a good friend to him. They grew together and became best friends again. They lived just like that, friends forever." Roku finished with a smile on his face. The kids, however, were unsatisfied, "What?"

"Where's the part when they kiss?" Bailey said behind Roku. Roku looked back and blushed.

"Yah and the part where the boy saves the princess?" Spike asked.

"Who said anything about a princess." The twins said.

"Well what about the part when they ride the horse into the sunset?" Lumi asked.

Roku was burning red now. "What a minute…" The kids kept asking questions of happy endings and such. They closed in on Roku and toppled him over. They started to tickle him again. "Haha, w-wait! H-how bout I t-tell, mo-, HAHAHA, mo-re, stories! HAHA"

The kids stopped and Roku sat up. He took a deep breath and started on a new story.

This went on for a couple hours and the sun was at it's mid-point. "…The End" Roku finished. The kids started clapping and Roku bowed playfully. Erza walked in at the perfect moment.

"Erza!" The kids yelled and ran to her. "Where are all the people?" Bailey asked.

Erza pointed back and looked through the trees. Natsu was leading the whole guild though the forest. Natsu had a big toothy grin and walked triumphantly.

Fairy Tail worked on the club for about two weeks. In the meantime the children stayed at the guild. They all had sleeping bags provided for them and Fairy Tail gave them all the food and water they needed.

"Where's Erza?" Bailey tugged at Mirajane's dress. Mirajane and patted her head.

"They'll be here in a minute. They want to help with the building too, ya know." The kids kept asking for Erza and Roku. They never really had time to help with construction but they helped with babysitting everyday instead.

"Did somebody call my name?" Roku yelled as he kicked the doors open with a big box in his hands. The kids yelled and surrounded Roku. "Hey! Line up everybody gets one." They lined up immediately. They started picking through the box, grabbing various props such as swords, shields, masks, and clothes.

Bailey walked behind Roku and tugged his pants. Roku looked down to needy eyes. "Where's Erza?" She asked.

Erza walked down from the second floor of the building. "I'm right here," When she reached the bottom Bailey ran over to her and they hugged each other tightly. "You ready for story time?" She nodded excitedly and put on her bunny ears prop.

"But first…" Bailey went to the rest of the kids.

They started chanting together, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..." They surrounded them in a tight circle. Spike pushed Erza into Roku and he caught her.

'He's warm…' Erza thought as her arms were pressed against his chest. Roku cautiously put her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They both blushed. Roku let her go and smiled.

"You happy now?" Roku asked the kids and they all smiled greatly. "Okay whose ready for story time?" The kids started moving tables and setting down mats to sit on. They made an audience and sat.

Erza requipped her costume she used from the theater a while ago. Roku put on a Dragon mask and ran after her. "RAAAAHHHH," Roku yelled as he chased after Erza. She ran away playfully and around tables. They didn't even notice Gajeel and Natsu sitting in the back watching.

"I'll defeat you and save the princess you fiend!" Erza yelled as they changed directions and Roku was being chased now.

"Isn't it a dragon-slayers job to defeat dragons?" Gajeel asked Natsu sitting next to him. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go beat that dragon right now!" Natsu got up and charged at Roku at full speed. "I'm gonna slay that dragon!" Erza stopped from the sudden interruption. Roku got wide-eyed and started to run.

Natsu and Gajeel were chasing Roku around the room. Erza chased after the two troublemakers while yelling "NATSU!" They ran around the room with sparks, ashes, and steel, causing great special effects. They ran around for a long time, not realizing the show they were putting on. Mirajane just giggled and continued to watch.

They kids started clapping from the scene and all four of them stopped. They turned to the crowd and bowed from the applause. "You two sure know how to put on a show," Roku commented. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and gave him a goofy grin.

"Natsu," Erza said behind him. He turned around and saw killing intent in her eyes. "Your gonna get it later." Gajeel and Natsu ran out the door yelling in fear.

The afternoon went by fast with the story telling. The kids had naptime next, so Erza helped each child to bed while Roku put away the props. Afterward Roku watched the kids and started getting sleepy himself. He plopped down on the wall next to the bar. He slowly shut his eyes, "Roku?" He opened them again and say Erza.

"Oh. Hey Erza," Roku closed his eyes again but listened to her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you about the S-Class wizard exam coming up." Roku opened his eyes.

'S-Class?' "Like Gildarts? I would love to be half the wizard he is" Roku smiled at the thought of him being that powerful.

"Well it's a month in a half from now. I wanted to let you know in advanced. You beat Laxus so I think you should be a candidate." She yawned and unconsciously put her head on Roku's right shoulder. "Just train and you'll be fine." Erza and Roku drifted off to a sleep. Mirajane smiled at the site of the two sleeping friends.

About an hour later Roku opened his eyes and wiped them with his left hand. He started to get up but stopped at the familiar weight on his shoulder. Erza's eyes were closed, 'She looks so peaceful' Roku looked away from a second and blushed. He looked back and whispered, 'Erza…I could stay like this forever.' He found a pillow and slowly lowered her head onto it. He looked at her one last time before he went looking for a certain conceded S-Class wizard.

Erza woke up surrounded by children and her head on a pillow. "Where's Roku?" Koa asked. Erza rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"He left?" the kids shook their heads. "What time is it?"

"6:74" Rize said.

"There is no 6:74 you idiot." The twins said together.

Erza looked at the clock. "6:14? 6:14! Your dinner! I forgot to—"

Roku burst into the building holding two giant brown paper bags. "I got the food!" Roku yelled as he put the bags on a table. The kids rushed around the bags and picked out microwave macaroni and cheese. Roku also got slices of meat to put into the macaroni. They went to the stove and put all the small packages into one big pan. The macaroni was premade so they only had to heat it up. Erza sliced up the meat and threw them into the pan. They cooked it for 20 minutes. When the food popped out, they cut it up into 12 squares for each of the kids. Roku shoved each of the slices on paper plates. He handed them out to the kids. "Eat up!" There was one more and he handed it to Erza.

Erza looked at the plate and took it. "Where's yours?" Roku just waved his hand and headed outside.

"Eat up!" Roku waved goodbye as he headed back to his apartment. The kids all said bye and dove into the food.

Erza looked at the food and took a bite. Her face lit up, 'It's delicious! I wonder if her cooks this good all the time.' She looked at the doors that Roku left open.

Three Weeks Later

"It's so awesome!" Spike yelled out from inside the clubhouse. Running could be heard from inside, and Fairy Tail stood outside to get a verdict.

Bailey ran through the other side of a screen door. She ran back and skidded to a stop. "THANK YOU!" She yelled.

The building was two stories now. Spike peeked his head out the second story window and also yelled, "THANK YOU!"

Honey Club was two stories. It was colored blue and had a sign right above the front door saying "HONEY CLUB." Inside was kids paradise with slides, bunk beds, and toys. From outside it looked a lot like Fairy Tail's first building. The thing that they didn't tell the kids is that the clubhouse was a lot closer to Fairy Tail now. It was just a little walk down from Fairy Tail's building. The kids all found places to stick out their head to yell "THANK YOU!" Fairy Tail laughed and the kids ran out of the house and started hugging random people.

They were all happy and when they found Roku and Erza that hugged them tight and hard. Roku picked Bailey up in one arm and had twins on his legs. He walked over to Erza who had the rest of Honey Club. He smiled at her and she did the same. Some people said "AAAHHH" and Roku blushed. Roku put Bailey down and patted her on the head.

"We'll be right down the street if you need anything." Roku looked at all the kids and they started tearing up. "Hey it isn't goodbye forever."

"In fact it isn't goodbye at all." Erza hugged Lumi. "You guys get to come to the guild for training. You can't be a wizard guild without wizards." They yelled in excitement. It started getting dark and it was time for Fairy Tail to leave.

"BYE!" The kids yelled.

"BYE!" Fairy Tail yelled back

"Well see you guys soon." Roku waved at them as they walked away. Honey Club started crying and waved back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 9: New S-Class**

That Night

Makarov was sitting on one of the benches. "So you want to announce it now?" Kinana asked him. He nodded in agreement.

Roku was sitting on a table alone with his head resting on his hand. He was thinking about what he talked about with Gildarts.

"Hhhhmmmm," Cana was deciding what drink from the bear case. Gildarts walked up from behind her.

"How's my little girl?" He said in a baby voice.

"Get off of me!" She pounded him on the head and left a bump. Gildarts whimpered from it.

Roku saw them and smiled, 'strongest in the guild. I'll be able to protect Erza with that title.'

Makarov cleared his throat while on the counter, "Attention please! To my knowledge we haven't had an S-Class exam in the last seven years. So we are having seven in this one year!" The guild gasped and started whispering to each other.

"S-Class exam? We better get to work,"

"We got to train so we can even have a chance."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Be quiet Natsu! Master Makarov is speaking!"

Makarov cleared his throat even louder, "The first exam starts in two days! And the contestants are…" Natsu had steam coming out of his mouth in anticipation. "Freed Justine, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox and Roku Battlecreed."

"So everyone from last time plus Roku?" Gray cracked his knuckles. "Alright!"

Juvia sulked behind them, "Gray-sama doesn't remember me…" Wendy helped her by patting her on the back.

"Don't worry he didn't notice that Gajeel wasn't a contestant last year either." Wendy said.

Roku was surprised. He knew that the exam was coming up but he just joined! Now he has a chance to be S-Class. All eight contestants got up. "This exam will be a little different." They waited for the twist to come. "You will be going up against Elite wizards not only from our guild but from Blue Pegasus as well."

"Blue Pegasus!" The guild yelled.

"Yes. I asked them about a month ago and agreed to be apart of our test. Each of you will have to team up with another contestant!" Makarov pronounced

"Another contestant?" Cana asked.

"Yes. With more powerful opponents you must work together. We decided that teamwork is key when growing up. So you must work together to defeat your opponents." The contestants looked at each other to see their options.

Natsu walked over to Gajeel and they bumped fists, "Us dragon slayers got to stick together." Natsu said.

Following their example Cana walked over to Levy. "We girls can easily win if cooperate." Droy and Jet were tearing behind them whining about Levy.

Freed put out a hand to Elfman. Elfman put a fist out instead and made it a little awkward. Freed changed to a fist and bumped his fist half-heartedly. That left Roku and Gray. They looked at each other and gave cheeky smiles. They clasped hands and didn't say anything.

"Well that settles that." Makarov nodded again. "You have a free day tomorrow, make it count!" With that he sat back down on the counter and started drinking. Everyone got into it and drank.

Roku headed home because he didn't like alcohol that much. He took the long way to his house. 'S-Class… I'll protect you Erza.' Roku was walking around Magnolia but in the general direction of his apartment.

In Lucy's apartment

Lucy sighed as she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Steam was being released from the bathroom when she opened the door. Erza was already in her pajamas sitting on the couch. She was thinking with her eyes closed.

"So what's on your mind?" Lucy said dropping the towel. She put on panties then pulled on her pajamas. Erza lay down on the couch.

"Nothing much," She said looking away from Lucy.

"It's about Roku isn't it." Lucy said putting her hand up to her mouth and giggled a little bit.

Erza face started getting red, "Who said anything about Roku?" Lucy laughed again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Roku's pretty nice after all." Erza looked away again.

"He's…okay," Erza blushed. She just made a comment about Roku. She continued, "He's good with kids, he cooks well... He's a good person."

"And it's pretty nice not to have a crush on someone that's in prison huh," Erza glared at her for that comment involving Gerard. Lucy put her hands up in defence.

They heard the sound of tin against the pavement outside the window. They looked out and saw Roku kicking a can. "Speak of the devil," Lucy said. Erza looked out the window and smiled. Roku felt someone staring and looked up. Erza tackled Lucy so they weren't in the window anymore. Roku shrugged and continued to kick the can to his house. Erza sighed, "That was close." They sat up on the floor.

"What are you so scared of?" Lucy asked.

"I just don't want him to catch me staring." Erza blushed deeper. She paused for a moment, "The exam is coming up… We might end up fighting each other." Erza frowned a little bit.

Lucy responded by staring silent. Erza continued, "I don't want to hurt him." She crossed her arms and gripped her upper arms by her insignia.

Lucy let the mood sit a little, "Well that's a small chance right? You might not even have to face him. And he beat Laxus! He's stronger than you think." Erza laughed a little.

"Well how about you Lucy? Have any guy trouble?" Erza smiled when Lucy started getting fidgety.

"What are you talking about?" She looked away and Erza grinned.

Erza saw Lucy blush a little, "How's Loke?"

"Hey wait a minute…" Lucy trailed off, as she blushed more. Erza laughed again.

"Go to bed already!" Lucy headed to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Erza moved over to the couch and turned off the lamp next to her, "Goodnight." She called.

"Goodnight," Lucy said with a yawn.

The Next Morning

Lucy groaned as she turned over in her bed. She woke up to the sun lighting up the room. She stretched and her hand hit something familiar. Erza was sleeping in her bed. "ERZA!"

Erza opened her eyes slowly and blinked. "Good morning Lucy."

Erza started stretching as Lucy yelled, "How did you get into my bed!"

"I probably was sleep walking." She said rubbing her eyes. "Well anyway lets get ready for today." Lucy was gritting her teeth but relaxed and started taking off her pajamas.

Erza just requiped her clothes, and opened the door with Lucy still topless. "Shut the door!" She yelled franticly. Erza reached in and closed the door.

From the other side of the door she yelled, "Hurry up Lucy!"

Lucy headed out and they made their way to the guild. When they got there, they saw the contestants already training in different areas. Natsu and Gajeel were sparing behind the guild. Levy was teaching Cana a couple of fighting methods from a book. Elfman was trying to learn runes from Freed. But Roku and Gray weren't there. Lucy went to Levy, "Hey where's Gray and Roku?"

"I haven't seen them this morning. Maybe they had some secret training?" Erza and Lucy started thinking of places that they would practice.

At Roku's apartment

Snoring could be heard from the apartment. In the apartment a figure was sleeping in the giant queen sized bed. A hand reached out with a blow horn. It rang and Gray jumped out of bed with only his underwear on. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

Roku laughed a little, "We're late you know."

Gray rubbed his eyes, "Late for what?"

"The rest of the contestants are already training," Roku crossed his arms. "I understand that we could talk strategy over night but it's no use if we don't put it to practice." Gray pulled the covers over him again. Roku pushed the blow horn again. Gray jumped and fell out of the bed.

"Alright already!" Gray put some pants on and they both headed out the door.

In The Guild

"Alright. You right it like this…No not like that!" Freed smacked his forehead when Elfman trapped both of them in a rune.

"What does it say again?" Elfman scratched his head when the runes' rules came up.

Freed looked carefully. He went wide-eyed and yelled, "You idiot! It says we need to be women!"

"But I'm a man!" Elfman pointed to himself. Freed smacked him and then got to work on undoing the runes.

Natsu and Gajeel in the back were already exhausted and on their backs. "I'll… win!" Natsu said huffing.

"No…I…will!" Gajeel raised his hand then dropped it. "Never mind…" Natsu nodded and waved a little white flag.

"And then you bend your leg like this…" Levy continued to talk to Cana on a table covered with books. She sighed and started to nod off.

Lucy and Erza were at their own table looking around. They sighed at the same time then Lucy started talking, "I guess training takes a lot of energy."

Erza nodded and talked, "Training is important though. Training is the only way I got the way I am." They sighed again and heard footsteps coming from the door.

Gray and Roku were talking about strategy, "I was thinking that your wind could amplify my ice somehow, you know?" Roku nodded and looked over to the two girls. He waved and then they smiled and waved back. They walked over to the table and sat across from the girls. "So how's fire-tongue?"

Lucy pointed to Natsu on the ground. He had his tongue sticking out and swirls for eyes. Gray laughed and Roku looked carefully at his opponents. None of them seemed to be getting anywhere. "Gray." Gray looked in his direction, "Look at them. They're not enjoying themselves at all."

They all blinked at him, "Training isn't supposed to be fun. It might not be fun but it's the only way to get stronger." Erza said in a know it all tone.

"Really?" Roku leaned back in his chair, "Master Grote always said…" Roku took a deep breath and changed his tone into an old man one, "Practice makes perfect, but you won't retain it if you don't enjoy it." Roku even mimicked his cheesy smile and then it turned into a blank face. They all sighed again.

Lucy's face brightened a little bit, "Hey I have an Idea!" She said it so loudly the rest of the potential S-Class wizards turned their heads. "Lets have an official training break! At the Beach!"

Natsu and Gajeel got off the floor. Levy closed her book and Cana headed over to the bar. Freed dispelled the rune and Elfman shouted in excitement. "Beach Party!"

They packed several bags and headed for the train station. Erza followed close behind with a wagon full of luggage. "A TRAIN!" Natsu yelled in horror.

"Of coarse we're taking a train. All the beaches are owned by Twilight Ogre, to believe that they won't even let people on the beach." Lucy stomped onto the bus, grumbling.

On The Train Half an Hour Later

Natsu was lying on Erza's lap knocked out, while Gray, Lucy, and her made small talk. On the seats next to them were Roku, Cana, Elfman, and Mirajane. "Thank you for inviting me again Elfman."

Elfman yelled again. "No problem One-chan! TO THE BEACH!" Cana covered her ears a little from his shouts.

Roku laughed. He leaned over to Levy "Loud guy isn't he." Cana laughed too a little.

On the seats behind them were Gajeel, Levy and Freed. Levy sat next to Gajeel shyly as he stared out the window. Levy blushed a little when Gajeel looked her way, "Is there something on my face?" Levy laughed a little and made Gajeel blush too. Freed just watched them carefully.

He kept staring and they noticed. "What?" Both of them said in unison. They looked at each other and then in different directions, blushing. Freed looked like he came to some sort of a conclusion and closed his eyes waiting for the incoming stop.

The train started screeching when it came to its last stop. The station was called "Beach Station." It's faithful to its name because its right on the beach next to a resort called "Last Stop Resort."

"Get… my off… this thing…" Natsu was dragged by Happy off the train. Natsu get on his feat immediately, "Thanks Happy! Let's get his party started!" Natsu ran toward the resort.

"Wait Natsu! Aw man." Lucy started running after him. The rest of them unloaded the baggage from the train. Everybody had only one back but Erza insisted to bring everything. She started unloading her fifth bag, "Here let me help." Roku started pulling off of her luggage onto her cart.

She looked away a little and muttered, "Thank you."

Roku looked at her, "Did you say something?" Erza stiffened up.

"No nothing!"

"If you say so…" Roku and Erza kept pulling off luggage while the rest of the group waited.

When they were finished they set off to the resort.

"These names are really centered on this one stop huh?" Roku looked at the signs as they passed them by. They read "Railroad Buffet," "Caboose Shave-Ice," "Train Whistle Board Rental."

"Beach is Man!" Elfman yelled as he headed for the Railroad Buffet.

When they all entered they found Natsu and Happy already eating. Lucy was dodging food projectiles. "I guess we eat first?" Levy suggested. They put the baggage on a table and started to head to the buffet.

Crab legs, steak, and roast beef were all along the line. In another line were salads and fruits in various assortments. "MEAT IS MAN!" Elfman went straight to the meat line and started filling his plate with steak. Mirajane and Levy went to the salad bar. Cana was already at the bar with a bear in her right hand. Gray and Erza went over to the desert area. Gray started shoveling ice cream while Erza got a slice of strawberry cake. They all sat at tables next to Natsu's. Erza looked around and didn't find Roku. "Hey where did Roku go?" They looked at her and blinked. Moments later they finished their food.

"Roku!" Lucy yelled for him.

"ROKU BE A MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Roku, we need to practice stop hiding." Gray had an anger face, "Seriously, just ditching his partner like that. Natsu looked around in odd places like trashcans and under boxes.

"Roku!" Natsu yelled, "I'll go check by the cliff!"

"I highly doubt that Roku will be there." Freed said but Natsu ran anyway.

Natsu ran away and said, "I'll go grab him! You guys go ahead and hit the beach! I'll grab him." The ganged sighed and moved toward the beach. Erza looked at the cliff carefully one more time to see if anyone was there. She moved away to the beach after not seeing anyone.

Near The Cliff

Natsu kept running through bushes toward the cliff. Right on the edge was a clearing covered in grass. He saw Roku's back and ran toward him. "Roku!"

Roku looked back and quickly stuffed something in his pocket. "Hey Natsu." The pink haired man didn't notice the quick action from Natsu. Roku as also eating some shelled nuts out of a bag.

"Everyone's at the beach already! What's that you're eating? Plus Gray keeps bugging us about you ditching him!" Roku laughed and Natsu smiled.

"It's pistachios, their pretty good," Roku tossed him one of the shelled nuts. Natsu put it in his mouth after shelling it. Natsu spit it out and Roku laughed, "It's an acquired taste. You know Natsu, in this tournament we might be pinned up next to each other."

"And when that happens be ready to get a whooping." Natsu cracked his knuckles. He grabbed Roku and threw him off the cliff.

"Wait a minute!" Roku was already falling and Natsu followed by jumping off the cliff. Roku yelled in horror while Natsu screamed in joy. They're screaming alerted the contestants on the sand. They were setting up but Natsu and Roku beat them to the water. They fell in but Roku went in headfirst. He floated up and rubbed his head, "Why always my head?" He wined.

"Roku!" The rest of them headed over to them by running though the water. Elfman ran too far and ended up tackling Roku. Roku yelped and yet again went underwater.

"Hm?" Elfman looked around, seeing no Roku, "Where did he go?" Roku floated up with swirls for eyes.

"Tackle Battle!" Natsu yelled, he tackled Gray into the water. Cana copied him and tackled Lucy. Gajeel looked at Elfman and gave him a "Gee-hee" he ran at him while turning himself into metal. Gajeel became 10 times heavier and tackled Elfman. Freed just started walking out of the water because he didn't want to get involved.

Erza went over to each group of tacklers and pushed them away from each other. "We're here to train remember!" They blinked at each other. "So lets have a little competition." Erza said with a smirk.

At the Volleyball Courts

"I don't really _do_ volleyball," Roku stared at the net while everyone was stretching.

Gray reached for his toes while his legs were spread apart, "Its training remember. This will make you stronger."

"A little competition before the real one will get our adrenaline up." Levy said while doing butterflies.

Erza stood up in her black bikini, "Lucy and I will be team captains." She pulled out a coin and flicked it into the air.

"Heads!" Lucy called out. It landed on heads and Lucy jumped, "Alright!" She looked carefully at her options, "Natsu!" He walked over with steam coming out of his mouth.

"Gray!" Gray walked over and stuck his tongue out at Natsu. Natsu shook his fist at him in response.

"Mirajane!" Mirajane just walked over in her skimpy white Bikini.

"Elfman!"

"I'm Man!" He walked over.

"Roku!" he just rubbed the back of head and headed over.

"Cana!" She cracked her knuckles and lined up next to Elfman.

"Freed!" Freed was in a Speedo and everyone stared awkwardly.

"What?" They shook their heads and Erza continued calling.

"Gajeel! Gajeel?" Gajeel was lounging on a beach chair. Erza punched him and he landed head first in the sand.

Gajeel pulled his head out of the sand, "Hey what's the big idea?"

"We're playing beach volley ball and your name was called." Erza stated.

"I'm going to do my own training. Volleyball isn't by thing." Gajeel stomped off.

"Then I get Levy. The rules are; no magic, no more than three touches, and no hands over the net. Let the game begin!"

Lucy served normally. Levy saved it and passed it to Cana. She set the ball. Elfman jumped up and spiked. Mirajane slid for the save. Roku set the ball toward the net. Natsu got so caught up in the moment his fists lit on fire and he sent the ball crashing into the other court. Happy blew the whistle from above them. "FOUL! Natsu used his fire!" Erza looked like she had flames of her own as she glared at Natsu. He quivered and hid behind Lucy.

Erza's anger seemed to be growing. She started to yell and Natsu closed his eyes. She requiped and raised her sword, "NEW RULE! MAGIC WILL NOW BE ALLOWED!" They gasped and Natsu got up with fire on his fists.

"Bring it on!" They started again, this time Erza serving. Erza served without magic. Roku passed it to Mirajane. She set it for Natsu and he lit his hands on fire. It passed the net and nearly collided with to the ground. Cana put down one of the water cards and lifted the ball back into the air. Gray rose in an ice tower and set the ball even higher. Erza requiped into her black wing armor and had a hammer in hand. She hit it with most of her strength rocketing it into the ground. Happy blew his whistle again, "Point for team Erza!"

Natsu grit his teeth, "Come on guys we need to win!"

Erza served again. Lucy summoned Virgo, "You called princess?" She saluted her and came right in place for her head to save the ball.

"Thanks Virgo!" Lucy said as Roku set the ball. Mirajane changed into her demon form and started to fly. She spiked the ball at incredible speed. Levy screamed and dodged the powerful projectile.

"Sorry Levy!" Mirajane turned back to normal.

Another whistle went off from Happy, "Team Lucy scores!" Erza started getting into it and gritted her teeth.

Mirajane served the ball. Erza immediately flew to return the ball. Mirajane changed and returned it over the net. They wacked it back and forth in mid-air, glaring at each other. The rest of them just gazed in amazement. Mirajane finally scored.

Roku served this time. It landed in the net, "I told you guys I don't do volleyball."

Happy blew his whistle, "Point Erza's team!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" Roku yelled. They kept playing until Erza's team won and Roku disappeared in the middle of the game.

"Where did Roku go now?" Gray wined. "We didn't even get to train today."

"Might as well leave him alone, maybe he's thinking about someone?" Lucy said while nudging Erza. She pushed her away and crossed her arms, looking away. "Hey what's that?" They looked out and saw something on a wave.

They looked closer and saw Roku. He had a surfboard and was cutting across the face of a barreling wave. He was ripping across and cut back a couple times. The wave was crashing and he ripped up the face to get airtime. Roku waited for one more wave and caught it in. He ran out of the ocean with the board under his right arm. Roku flipped his wet hair and Erza saw it in slow motion. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance. "This is what I do. Volleyball isn't really my thing." Natsu had stars in his eyes.

"I wanna try!" Natsu took the board out of his hand and ran toward the water. A little later everyone, except Erza, got their boards and headed out to the surf.

Erza found a good beach chair and relaxed on it. Roku plopped himself to the chair next to her. They sighed at the same time, looked at each other at the same time, and then laughed. "You know we didn't practice " Roku said.

"Well you suggested we do something fun," They laughed again. " You know, if you lose to those Blue Pegasus wizards I won't forgive you."

Roku looked over at her, "I know, and I won't lose. I'll become S-Class no mater what." He lifted his right arm and titled it to see his insignia. Erza saw his determination but just shrugged it off.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Erza asked as she rolled over. Roku nodded as Erza pulled something out of her bag. She pulled out sun tan lotion and Roku froze a little. Erza kept moving and rolled on her stomach. She pulled the strings and Roku looked away. They fell away from her back and Roku could feel his face heating up. She handed him he bottle, "Rub it in please."

Roku reached over and look the bottle. He hesitantly squeezed out the lotion onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then slowly moved his hands. Erza's face was still away from him so she couldn't see his hands shaking. He made contact and gulped. 'It's just this one little task…' Roku thought. He started rubbing and Erza gasped a little. He looked over at the back of her head, "You okay?" She just nodded.

On the other side Erza had a smile on her face, 'It feels so…good.' Erza thought. She started feeling sleepy from Roku's massage. He would go to her shoulders and massage them slowly, moving down her back. He would squeeze slightly as he moved down. He stopped above her buttocks and she missed the feeling. "You should do the legs too." Roku twitched a little and shook his head to get focus back. He reached for the bottle to get a second handful. He started from her feet, trying not to tickle her. He moved up to the calf lifting it so he could get all around her smooth legs. He moved up but stopped only right above the knees. Erza only felt uneven with her upper thighs not covered, "What's wrong?" She said not turning around. She didn't want to reveal the red dusting on her cheeks.

"Uh… nothing!" Roku started to think to himself, 'Geese Roku get it together, its nothing just tanning lotion.' He mentally slapped himself and continued. He started with the outside of her hips. He pushed his hands to the top of her thighs and rubbed in the lotion. Then he reached for the insides of her legs. His hands shook right above her skin. Erza sighed and lift her leg to make contact with his hand. He made a quick and sloppy rub and then backed away. Erza sighed and closed her eyes, she remembered the sensation from the earlier massage, smiled and dosed off.

Erza woke up when the sun was setting. She looked to her left and saw Roku throwing pistachios into his mouth. "Oh, you up." She started to push herself up but was stopped by Roku's hand on her back. She looked at him again, "Your top." She looked down and freaked out. She quickly slammed herself down onto the beach chair. She heard laughter but not from Roku, she also noticed that it was laughter from more than one person. She looked around and saw everyone on beach chairs lined up next to her and Roku.

"Erza's all tanned, but I beat her." Happy was sitting on a beach chair wearing sunglasses and his fur seemed the same.

"What are you talking about Happy?" Lucy asked. He took off his glasses and the fur underneath was a lighter shade of blue making a sunglasses tan. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" She yelled.

"Hey look at that!" Levy pointed out to the sunset. The sun was giant as it was setting. Everyone was staring at the beautiful sunset but Roku was staring at something else. Erza's eyes were sparkling as she looked. He smiled, 'She's gotten so beautiful.' Roku looked at the sunset himself and gave an even bigger smile.

"Hey I feel like we're forgetting something." Gray said.

"It's probably because you forgot to take off your clothes." Natsu grinned a little at his joke.

"No it's not that," Gray kept thinking.

"Hm… I don't think we're forgetting anything." Levy said. "Even Gajeel's here." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Gajeel leaning on a rock wall.

"Oh now I remember!" They looked at him with anticipation. "Our train."

It took a little time to process, "THE TRAIN!" They started shoving all their stuff into their bags. They ran toward the train station. They train made a final all aboard call when they all got there. They quickly all got on board and sighed when they found their seats. "That was close." Mirajane said with a smile.

At The Guild

"What happened to all that talk about fun training huh?" Gray just realized that him and Roku were the only ones that didn't do any training. He was shaking him in anger and yelling other stuff at him.

"Well we did get a good work out at the beach…" Roku said in defense. Gray still shook him. Roku grabbed his arms pushed them away, "We'll be fine, and we're strong enough."

"Tch, speak for yourself." Gray crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"I kind of was." Roku said scratching the back of his head.

"What did you say!" Gray chased him and Roku ran away laughing.

Roku grabbed his bag in the middle of the chase. He covered himself in lightning and sped out of the guild, "I'm gonna hit the bed early! See you tomorrow!" he yelled from afar.

As Roku was slowing down he reached for his pocket. He pulled out the small photograph that he was looking at earlier. It had Rigor, Jannet and Erza in a family picture. Jannet had her hand on Erza's shoulder and they were smiling, but there was one more person. His dark gray hair was a dead giveaway. He was on the left side of Erza as she squeezed him around his neck. Rigor was laughing and Jannet just had that sweet smile on her face, Roku smiled.

In The Guild

Gray just pouted and dropped himself onto a chair. He put both hands on either side of his head, "We don't even have a chance of winning. I saw the opponents they're ridiculously strong."

"Doesn't matter! Me and Gajeel are going to destroy them!" Natsu yelled, "Right Gajeel?" Natsu looked over at Gajeel who was sleeping at a table. He punched him in the face "I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

"What the hell!" Gajeel said holding his nose.

"We're going to win!"

"Sometimes I really hate you…" Gajeel muttered.

"What was that!"

"SOMETIMES I REALLY HATE YOU!"

"That's it lets go!" Natsu and Gajeel collided fists and started fighting in a cloud of dust.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Cana were all at one table. "Again seriously?" Lucy had her arms on the table with her head on top.

Erza was eating a strawberry cake with just her black swimsuit on. "I think I'm going to take a shower…" She stuffed another fork full into her mouth and swallowed. "…after this cake."

"Ya me too." Cana leaned back on her chair looked up at the ceiling counting the wooden beams. Levy nodded to and never took her eyes off the book she was looking at.

"Does that mean that I should just head home too?" Lucy asked. Erza just finished and got up. Cana and Levy just followed her lazily. Lucy just watched them from her table, 'I guess they're tired too.' She thought.

Lucy got up and stretched her hands into the air, yawning. She grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulders. She looked over to Gray sitting on his chair and Natsu, who was on the ground with Gajeel, "Tomorrows a big day better get some good rest." Lucy waved goodbye and wished them good luck. She didn't know that some of them were going to need it.


End file.
